


Naughty Angel

by GiveUsAKiss



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveUsAKiss/pseuds/GiveUsAKiss
Summary: …angels are sexless unless they make an effort, and Aziraphale just thought he might.





	1. New Parts

…angels are sexless unless they make an effort, and Aziraphale just thought he might. Now that he was to be left alone on earth, he thought he might become a little more human in appearance. However, he wasn’t expecting the effect such a change would have on him. He wasn’t stupid he knew how human bodies worked; he just didn’t realize it would apply to him.

“Perhaps, not the best idea.” He said aloud to himself in his empty bookshop. I could just make these new parts go away, stop putting in effort, beside its not like anyone world even know anyways, he thought. But a part of him was fascinated by this new body, these new parts. He had heard nipples were sensitive to the touch and a part of him wanted to experience such sensation. A part of him wanted to know what it was like to pleasure oneself. Despite what some believe such action isn’t really a sin, it wouldn’t really matter if it was, besides he had no intention of going back to heaven and it’s not like it would cause him to fall. 

Aziraphale began unbuttoning his vest, his unnecessary heartbeat growing faster with each pop of a button. Just the thought of doing something so naughty got him excited, he may have no place in heaven anymore but he was still an angel, angels weren’t meant to have such desires, or at the very least give into them, and the fact that he was somehow managed to arouse him even more.

He had just slid off his vest when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Of all the times to pop in why now?, he thought crossing his legs. “I’m in the back.” He hollered trying to sound like his normal self, rolling his eyes.

“Angel.” Crowley made his way through the door frame that led into the back. “let’s have a drink” he held up four bottles of wine clutched between his fingers. Then he stopped and inhaled through his nose, something was off, the whole room smelled of desire and lust. His eyes made their way to Aziraphale, no doubt it was coming from him. A wicked smile crossed his face. “interrupting something, Angel?”

“What. No, what, why do you ask?” His voice was nervous. Crowley couldn’t know, could he? Of course, he can, damn old serpent, he thought.

“It’s okay no need to be embarrassed" he sat the bottles down on the table, "after 6000 years it’s about time you started experimenting.” Crowley laughed making a crude hand gesture.

“Crowley!”

“If you want, I can leave so you can continue. I must say I am a bit surprised though, such a naughty little angel.” Still laughing he turned to leave.

“wait.” Aziraphale cried out, almost a whimper. He couldn’t help it, his pants felt tight and it was an uncomfortable and yet oddly arousing feeling. “I um… never mind.” He wanted Crowley, he has wanted Crowley for a long time, but never like this. Best not, not while my mind is in this state, he thought. Crowley continued to leave, and once the bell at the top of the door rang Aziraphale opted for a cold shower instead.


	2. research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale decides to do a bit of research on the topic of "human intimacy" (sex), and finds himself going to an adult store.

After last week’s incident Aziraphale decide to turn the empty upstairs space into a small living space. It wasn’t much, just an assortment of empty rooms and one containing a bed, a cozy chair, chair side table, standing mirror, and a bookshelf containing books for ‘research.’ Aziraphale thought it might be good to look into human intimacy, seeing as he was experiencing what he found to be a rather human experience. He had books that covered everything from vanilla to the more eccentric, he found the latter much more interesting, or perhaps enticing was a better word. He found himself taking notes on the content that caught his eye, there were so many things he was curious about, unfortunately some of these were difficult to do alone, but he did find a few that could be done solo.

“I believe there’s an adult store somewhere nearby.” He whispered to himself. He checked his pocket watch, it was still early enough they should be open, and late enough to avoid to many eyes. He decided it would be best to dress differently then he usually did, out of his style. Since heaven wasn’t keeping tabs on him anymore it was fine to make a little miracle happen. Snapping his fingers, he was dressed in a gray V-neck shirt, black denim jacket, black jeans, and dark Oxford shoes. His hair was slicked backed and he wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses, looking in the mirror he thought he looked rather good. After a final check he made his way out the door, he knew he had seen an adult store a few blocks away.

After a bit of walking he managed to find it. Maybe I should head back to the shop, he thought to himself, but continued walking forwards anyways. The bell above the door rang.

“well so much for being discreet.” He murmured under his breath.

“Hello welcome, haven’t seen your face before, anything I can help you with?” the shop owner asked kindly with a gentle smile on her face.

“oh no just looking.” He was careful not to make eye contact, otherwise he’d lose his nerve and run straight home.

“well, let me know if you change your mind.”

Aziraphale just nodded and went about the shop, he new what he was looking for and once he found the items he needed he would head out, and maybe not come back again. His list consisted of a collar, lube, a flogger, electric wand, and something called a vibro egg. The first three items were an easy find the last two not so much, he really didn’t want to expose the poor young lady to his perversions, but this was an adult store, he was sure she’s heard it all.

“excuse me miss.” Aziraphale worked up the courage and headed towards the counter. “there are some items I’m having trouble finding.”

“yes.” she looked up with the same gentle smile as before.

“um, yes, well… an electric wand and a vibro egg?” he said shakily, he was certain his face was probably the colour of a tomato.

“Oh yes sir, we keep those in the glass.” She tapped on the counter. “which would you like we have varying strengths and sizes of each.”

“oh um… what would be best for a beginner?” his face pointed downward.

“I know just the thing.” She opened the case, “that explain the nervousness, first time with this kind of thing?” and pulled out a standard vibro egg and a small electric wand with a good-sized handle and sat them on the counter eyes glancing to the items in Aziraphale’s hands.

“yes.” He nodded sitting the items onto the counter.

“Well no need to be shy, I get plenty customers into BDSM, just be careful, remember safe, sane, and consensual.” She began scanning the items.

“Yes, I’ve been doing a lot of research on the subject, the trust involved is exciting and beautiful, and the focus on a safe environment for all involved is wonderful.” He noticed he was rambling, but she didn’t seem to mind. He swiped his card, who knew it would be this expensive. “but this is… just for me.” He looked up with an awkward smile, picking up his bag which was luckily discreet and headed for the door.

Before he exited, he could have sworn he heard her say, “have fun, sir.”


	3. lustful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is learning a bit about himself.

Aziraphale dropped his bag of goodies on the floor in the corner of his bedroom, he decided he’d disinfect them tomorrow. Even if most of the items were in boxes and likely never used, he thought it would be the safest bet. He made his way to the bed, throwing his body onto it, laying face down, he was hard. The whole exchange in the store got him all bothered, he was shocked at himself for liking the fact that she knew what he would be doing to himself. He wiggled himself against the bed and gasped at the friction, it felt so good, he still hadn’t property touched himself yet. He rolled on to his back and sat up removing the denim jacket and V-neck, his hands began exploring his torso as he fell back, the cold duvet against his back caused him to twitch.

He closed his eyes, releasing a pleasured sigh as he lightly grazed his fingers across his lower abdomen and chest. His right hand glided across his nipple causing him to gasp shakily, he went on teasing it, rubbing it, and pinching it between his well-manicured nails, letting out little hums and moans. It was true, nipples really are sensitive, he thought, whining at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He noticed the more he played with them the harder and more sensitive they got. He felt himself twitching in his pants, slowly sliding his hand over the bulge of his pants he thrusted up into his touch, then he moved his hand up to pop the button on his jeans. He knew he could just miracle his clothes away but there was some delight in stripping by hand.

He stood and pulled his pants down and off his ankles his underwear was next. His penis sprung up, free from its confines, the tip already had a lovely white bead of pre-cum. Without even thinking he spat in his hand and began stroking himself slowly, he leaned back sitting onto the bed tilting his head to the left, sighing, basking in the pleasure. Moaning and gasping with heavy breath, he picked up the pace with his right hand and pinched and tugged at his nipples with the left. His moans grew louder, he made no attempt to stay quiet, he didn’t care if anyone on the street could hear him. Just the thought of being heard delighted him, he was getting off on his own carnal noises. He was still wearing his ring, the ring heaven gave him, he was soiling it, tainting it, but he didn’t care, the cold metal felt good against his hard-hot flesh. When did he get so filthy? he thought licking his lips. Masturbation wasn’t a sin but lust sure was, and his mind was filled with all sorts of sinful lustful thoughts.

“More! ahh more!” he cried out. It felt so good he never wanted it to stop, falling onto his back he felt the heat building in his stomach. “No! Not yet!” he protested, but he couldn’t stop, as he began thrusting up into his hand shakily and without rhythm. He let out a loud guttural moan as he came onto his hands, stomach, and chest. It wasn’t fair, he thought, I didn’t last long at all, how embarrassing. He wondered if there was any research that would help with that.

His breath was unsteady as it began to slow. He looked at his dirty hand and licked his fingers clean, he decided it was an odd taste, but he liked it, the taste of himself on his tongue. He had never really felt the need for sleep before, but he found his eyelids growing heavy, he miracled the rest of the mess away, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	4. Delightful conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley decide to have a little chat.

Aziraphale sat behind his desk in the bookshop watching his customers closely, and occasionally glaring at them in hopes they’d leave without attempting to make a purchase. When costumers were brave enough to make an attempt, he would give them a ridiculously high number, that they couldn’t possibly afford to pay. He was rather pleased with himself, able to hold on to his collection of rare books.

The bell above the door rang, and with the ringing came a voice, “Hello angel.” Crowley sauntered in with a cheeky grin. Once he got to the desk, he let out a chuckle, removing his sunglasses and leaning forward close to aziraphale face. “Been busy have we?”

“No more than usual.”

Crowley tilted his head to the right, raising one eyebrow, “I wasn’t talking about the shop.” He whispered.

Oh, that’s what he meant, aziraphale thought. He began thinking about last nights events, recalling such things caused him to twitch. He looked over Crowley’s shoulder at the few customers who remained then back at Crowley. “Can I ask you something?” he said shyly. Not waiting for a response, he continued. “Have you ever pleasured yourself?” He questioned in a hushed tone.

“Yeah once or twice every decade or so, why?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth then shut it, hesitating, they’ve known each other for 6000 years, but was it really alright to ask these things, talk about these things?

“Everybody, get out!” Crowley shouted turning around. “We’re closed for the day, come back tomorrow!” he shooed the customers out of the shop, locking the door and turning the sign.

“So, what were you going to ask?” Crowley asked as he walked towards the back of the shop, Aziraphale followed slowly behind. Once Aziraphale reached the back Crowley had already made himself comfortable on the couch, bottle of wine in hand. “Drink?”

“No, thank you.” Aziraphale wanted to keep his wits about him. He took the bottle out of Crowley’s hand and sat it back on the table. “Let’s have a sober discussion.” He said smiling as he sat in his chair.

“Alright, so what is it you need to talk to me about?”

“How do I last longer?” Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to look at Crowley.

“Oh, so you’re a quick cummer then?” Crowley was completely unfazed by the question Aziraphale asked, and there was no shame in his response.

“Crowley!!” Aziraphale shouted face turning red.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It was your first wank, right? So, it’s not surprising you didn’t last long.” He paused for a second, “By the way how long did you last anyways?”

“15 minutes” Aziraphale murmured still not looking up at Crowley. “And please don’t call it that” he rolled his eyes

“That’s not bad… you’ll get used to it, become desensitized and all, after awhile you should be able to last longer.”

Aziraphale nodded.

“Why do you ask anyways? Looking for a partner or something?” Crowley laughed 

“No, I just.” Aziraphale was quiet for a moment and then continued looking into Crowley’s eyes, “I just didn’t want it to stop.”

The room went completely silent, and then it was filled with laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that… you really are a Naughty angel aren’t you.” Crowley teased still laughing.

“I went to an Adult store yesterday.” Saying this caused Crowley to stop laughing. “I had been doing some research, and I thought I’d pick up a few toys.” Aziraphale said nonchalantly. “The young woman there thought I was shopping for me and a partner, and even though I didn’t need to, I told her it was all for me.”

“Aziraphale?”

“Just the fact that she knew turned me on so much. As soon as I got upstairs, I couldn’t help myself.” Aziraphale’s breath began to get unsteady. “I didn’t even take my ring off, I tainted it, and I loved it. Oh, and I was so loud, I didn’t care if anyone heard, a part of me wanted someone to hear, I was getting off just thinking about it, I was getting off on the sounds I was making. I even tasted myself”

“aziraphale, you don’t need to…”

“Something is wrong with me, Crowley.” He interrupted. “I’ve been thinking, when did I get this like this, and then I realized I’ve always been this way, I just never acted on it before.”

“Nothing is wrong with you, to say you’ve been repressed would be an understatement, I mean angels aren’t really meant to do things like that… I mean we aren’t even made with parts, angels nor demons.” Crowley gave out a sigh. “Besides, its not like masturbation is really a sin or anything, plenty of humans do it and they don’t all end up in hell.”

“But lust is a sin, Crowley, and I’m not human.” Aziraphale looked down at his hands almost worried.

“We’ve been on earth for 6000 years, its only natural we’d develop a few human tendencies. Besides gluttony a sin too.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “I know I’m not in the best shape, but I hope you aren’t suggesting that I’m fat.”

“Not at all, its just angels don’t eat, so by human standards you aren’t gluttonous, but by angel standards…” he trailed off.

“I see your point.” Aziraphale let out a sigh.

After a moment went by Crowley’s curiosity got the better of him. “So, what did you buy?”

“What!?”

“From the sex store?”

“Oh, right… um.” Aziraphale rattled off the list.

“Uhh… well,” Crowley’s eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape in sock. “I wasn’t expecting that… kinky little angel, aren’t you?” He looked aziraphale up and down with his eyes.

“You didn’t gather?” Aziraphale’s tone was almost sardonic.

“Err uh. Not to this degree no.”

There was another pause, but this time it was Aziraphale who broke to silence.

“Um Crowley… I was wondering, would you, and only if you want to.” Aziraphale couldn’t believe what he was about to ask, but he did anyways. “If you want to, will you watch me?”


	5. Thank you for the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes Aziraphale up on his offer.

Aziraphale fingered his anus with lubed up fingers, his knees were on the floor and his chest laid on the bed, supporting his weight, his right arm reaching under his body, between his legs, and his left-hand clutching at the sheets. Crowley sat in a chair to the left of Aziraphale, watching closely as the angel worked himself with two fingers. Crowley watched as drool began to dribble out of the angel’s soft lips onto the white sheets, and how his face twisted with pleasure. Aziraphale really was loud, Crowley thought to himself, such lovely noise.

“More! More!” aziraphale cried out. He removed his fingers and crawled his way to the chair side table grabbing the vibro egg out of the top drawer, he had cleaned all his new toys just this morning. The vibro egg was attached to a remote by a medium length cord, the remote had an on/off button and two arrows one pointing up, the other down. Crowley observed as Aziraphale covered the toy in lubricant.

Aziraphale laid on his back on the floor, legs spread wide so Crowley could get a good view. The floor was cold, it felt good against his skin. He started by probing himself with the egg before slowly slipping it inside. He took a moment to get used to the feeling before hitting the on button and hitting the up arrow until he was satisfied. He began moaning louder than before, it was a strange and overwhelmingly pleasant sensation drool leaked from his mouth, running down his cheek as he whined and moaned, and his eyes began tearing up as he writhed on the floor in pleasure.

“Yes, there, more, more, Ahh!!” his toes flex and his legs squirmed. “Crowley.” He turned the settings down, it felt so good, but he didn’t want it to end, not yet.

“Yes?”

“Can you say nasty things to me? Please.”

“You mean like dirty talk?” he gently tilted his head smiling softly.

Aziraphale nodded, “please, please.” His eyes were pleading as he begged.

Crowley got up from the chair and sat himself next to Aziraphale on the floor, a much better view he decided. He loved seeing the usually put together Aziraphale come undone, consumed by pleasure.

“So how much do I owe you, whore?” he questioned teasingly. “Or are you free? just a filthy fucking slut?” He licked his lips, looking Aziraphale over.

“Yes” he moaned “I’m a slut.” He whined with a sloppy opened mouth smile. He turned the intensity up a little higher, and in combination with Crowley’s voice it sent tremors through his body.

“Lucky me.” Crowley licked his bottom lip. “Though, I bet you’d do this for anyone wouldn’t you?” his eyes scanned Aziraphale’s body, it was so beautiful, absolutely scrumptious, he thought. “Stand in front of your window and put on a show for everyone to see.” 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” His cheeks were flushed. He hadn’t even stroked himself, but he was so incredibly hard and twitching. “More!!” He reached down and scratched up his left side and pitched his right nipple in tandem. Letting out a high-pitched squeal. His penis twitching, tip leaking pre-cum.

“So, you’re a masochist huh? Such a bad boy” he teased in a sultry tone. “You should be punished, but I bet you’d like that,” He hissed furrowing his brows, glaring, feigning disapproval.

“Come now say it, say ‘I’m a filthy little masochist who wants to be punished.’” Crowley commanded staring into Aziraphale’s eyes. He always found them beautiful, they were usually such a soft and gentle blue, but they seemed darker now somehow, still just as lovely.

Aziraphale raised the intensity again, causing him to gasp hard. “I am… I’m a filthy… I’m a filthy masochist who wants to be punished.” He whimpered. His cheeks were stained with drool and tears and his body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. He bit his lip hard, tugging aggressively at his right nipple, and scratching his side even deeper than before, there’d be marks tomorrow for sure, and he delighted in the fact.

“Maybe we should get you some nipple clamps, I’m sure they’d look fetching on you.” Crowley tilted his head squinting, thinking. “Oh, I know, we should pierce them.” His face brightened up as if it was the most wonderful suggestion.

“Yes! No, absolutely not!!” he protested, pulling a laugh from the demon’s lips.

Aziraphale squirmed and writhed in pleasure on the floor, and reaching up asked, “Crowley, hold me! Please hold me!” His voice was desperate. He needed contact, to feel him, and smell him.

Without hesitation Crowley reached down taking aziraphale in his arms, holding him close so that aziraphale was now straddling him, his hands squeezing and caressing the angel’s waist softly. The change in position caused his anus to tighten hard around the toy. Arching his back Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s shoulders tightly to support himself.

“Ahh there!! Ahh!! Yes, it’s so good. More, more, more!!” Aziraphale’s threw his head back and his eyes rolled back as he let his orgasm consume him. It was hard and intense, taking over his while body, Crowley caught him as he began to fall back, and slowly set him gently back on the floor.

“Off! Off! Turn it off!!” aziraphale screamed completely overwhelmed.

Crowley quickly reached for the tiny remote and hit the off button as fast as he could. Aziraphale’s body relaxed, as he tried to steady his breathing still trembling from the pleasure. Aziraphale turned his head to the left seeing that Crowley was lying beside him.

“Are you okay?” Crowley wondered.

Aziraphale nodded lazily. “Perhaps, a bit too much for me.” He reached down and slowly removed the vibro egg from his body, letting out a sigh.

“Well you seemed to enjoy it.” Crowley laughed tugging at his shirt to show off the mess.

“Oh, my goodness. I’m so sorry.” Aziraphale babbled nervously.

“Don’t worry about it” and with a snap the mess was gone. Crowley rolled onto his back and sat himself up, “Do you need help moving to the bed? You’d probably be more comfortable there.”

“Yes, thank you” he nodded.

Crowley tucked Aziraphale in and sat at the end of the bed. “I’ll stay here until you want me to leave, even if you fall asleep, I still stay here with you if you want me to.”

Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley. “That would be nice, thank you.”

“No. Thank you.”

“For what?” the angel questioned.

“The wonderful show.”


	6. Deal? Deal.

Aziraphale awoke to the light shining through his bedroom window. As he sat up, he saw Crowley sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed still fast asleep. He actually stayed, Aziraphale thought, a smile forming on his face. He made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, moving quietly to avoid waking Crowley.

The warm water felt so good against his skin, though it stung his side a bit were his nails had slightly cut into himself. He let out a sigh, recalling yesterdays events, rather then arousing him it filled him with happiness and warmth. He thought about what Crowley said, “I bet you’d do this for anyone wouldn’t you?” He agreed that he had some rather exhibitionist thoughts, but he wouldn’t reach out to anyone like he did Crowley. He only wanted to be touched by Crowley, only hear his voice in his ear as he came undone no one else’s. he thought he should tell Crowley how special he is, how much he means to him.

Crowley woke up to the sound of running water, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his body. He thought of yesterdays event’s and a smile made its way across his face. He felt so happy and honored that Aziraphale trusted him enough to do something like that with him. They may have been friends for 6000 years, but this level of intimacy was something they never explored before. Maybe I should tell him how I feel, Crowley thought, even if Aziraphale doesn’t feel the same. Suddenly Crowley heard the water cut off and he began mentally preparing himself.

Aziraphale stepped out of the show drying his body and scrunching his curls dry. He thought he might visit that shop again today. Maybe Crowley would want to go too, he thought. Snapping his fingers, he was dressed in dark wash jeans, dark oxford shoes, an untucked black button-down shirt, and thick rimmed glasses. He decided to wear his hair curly rather than slick it back. Stepping out of the bathroom he heard Crowley’s voices.

“Morning angel, nice outfit black suits you.”

“Good morning.” He smiled looking down at himself. “you really think so?” Aziraphale made his way over to Crowley who was still sitting in the chair. “Thank you for staying.”

Crowley nodded, “I said I would, didn’t I.”

“Yes, you did.” Aziraphale gave him the softest smile, Crowley thought he might discorporate.

Crowley pushed himself up from the chair, “Angel, we need to talk.” Crowley saw the concern wash over Aziraphale’s face and quickly assured him everything was alright by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I just need to tell you.” He paused, after 6000 years he had thought it would be easy, but it really wasn’t. Letting out a sigh he continued, “I… the more I’m with you the more I realize how grateful and lucky I am to have met you.”

Aziraphale’s face became flushed, he wasn’t sure how to respond, angels are supposed to be able to sense love so why had he never noticed before. “Crowley, I…”

“I’m saying that I love you!!” Crowley cut him off. Crowley’s chest hurts so badly he really thought he was dying. He was scared, scared of what Aziraphale would say or do. Even if you don’t feel the same, please don’t leave me, he thought. All of Crowley’s fears were washed away as Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you too, my dear boy.” Aziraphale confessed pushing his face into the curve of Crowley’s shoulder, “I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it.”

Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s back hands firm against his back pulling him closer. “No, I’m just as bad.” He let out a soft laugh. They felt so warm in each other’s arms, overjoyed and so loved.

“Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“About yesterday, do you think we could do something like that again.”

“Funny I was going to ask the same thing.” He chuckled releasing the angel. “But we should probably set up some kind of system if we're going to continue to dive deeper into “that” category. I’d say we should list are interests and limits but being that we’re new to this sort of thing we’ll probably have figure those things out along the way.” 

“what about a color system?”

“Color system?” Crowley questioned furrowing his brows.

“You know, like a traffic light. Red for stop, yellow for slow down/something needs to change, and green for keep going.”

“Yeah, I think that should work.” Crowley tilted his head thinking.

“And that goes both way you know, I have no desire to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“nor I, you.” Crowley put out his hand. “We’ll be patient, communicate with, and listen to each other, deal?”

“Deal.” Aziraphale nodded with a smile shaking Crowley’s hand. “So, I was going to visit that adult store again, I think a pair of nipple clamps was a lovely suggestion. Would you care to join me?” 

“I think I’d like that.” Crowley mused, smiling sweetly at his precious angel.


	7. New toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale go shopping.

The bell above the door rang as Crowley and Aziraphale made their way into the adult store, ‘Temptations.’ The shop was mostly empty, only three other customers inside.

“Hello, welcome,” The sweet voice of the owner greeted them, “Oh hello, back so soon?” She questioned looking at Aziraphale.

“Uh, Yes.” He giggled nervously making his way to the counter, Crowley following close behind.

“Looking for anything in particular?”

“Where would your nipple clamps be? Oh, and lingerie.” Crowley inquired nonchalantly.

“They’re this way “the owner walked out from behind the counter gesturing for Crowley to follow her. As Crowley followed the shop owner Aziraphale crouched down to look at all the different toys in the glass counter with great interest. 

“Looking for anything specific?” The owners gentle voice got his attention. 

Aziraphale quickly shot up from the ground turning around to face the owner, “Um, yes, err…” he looked at the name tag on the woman’s breast, “Delilah.” Fitting name, he thought. “Do you have a wireless vibro-egg?”

“We have bullets.” She makes her way around the counter smiling. Unlocking the counter and reaching in to pull out a couple of vibrating bullets? “These are essentially the same just a bit bigger and no wire, takes batteries instead.”

“What about something my partner can control?” He asks before he even realizes what’s coming out of his mouth. Before he can say anything else he’s interrupted by Crowley shouting across the store.

“Angel! Look they’ve got something just for you.” He gleams holding up a white, lacy, angel lingerie set.

“Oh, good lord.” Aziraphale murmurs rolling his eyes. Crowley chuckles walking away to put the set back up.

“So, you two are a couple?” Delilah giggles, “I thought you didn’t have a partner.” She jabs pulling out a few wireless remote bullets.

“Well, we weren’t together at the time.” Aziraphale explains examining the toys. “I think I’ll take this one.” He picks up the biggest wireless remote bullet. “Could you hold this for me, I think I'd like to look around a bit more.”

Delilah nods, and Aziraphale makes his way over to Crowley, wrapping his arms around him from behind, nuzzling into Crowley’s neck. Looking down at Crowley’s hands that are holding a metal basket filled with nipple clams, a leash, cuffs, and gags. “Having a fun shopping spree?” he breaths into his neck causing Crowley to shiver.

“Just thought we could experiment with a few things.” Crowley whispers turning to face Aziraphale, going in for a kiss, but Aziraphale pulls away before he can make contact, teasing the poor demon. Serves him right for embarrassing me, he thought.

Walking away to explore the shop, he finds himself a leg spreader bar, leather paddle, and grabbing that lovely lacy lingerie Crowley put back. He makes his way to the dressing room, the lingerie fit beautifully, but he thought the faux wing attachments were unnecessary, he came equipped with his own. He removed the clothing, putting it back on its hanger and redressing himself. Heading towards the counter, being careful that Crowley didn’t see what he was holding, he wanted to surprise him.

“I’ll take these as well” Aziraphale chimed with the most pleased look on his face. Delilah rang him up and once again put his new toys into a discreet bag. Aziraphale passed Crowley on his way out, reaching into the demon’s front pocket, pulling out his keys, and whispering in his ear, “I’ll wait in the car, take me back to yours” Crowley wasn’t long and once he was in the Bentley, he sped off, heading to his flat.


	8. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale make love to each other for the first time.

Crowley opened the door to his flat letting Aziraphale go in before him, turning around and locking the door he feels Aziraphale’s arms wrap around his waist and chest, causing him to drop the bags. Aziraphale kissed his way up the demon’s neck, up to his cheek and planting another kiss on the serpent by his ear. Crowley turned around embracing Aziraphale, wrapping his hands around his waist caressing his sweet angel’s lower back, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, pulling away until Aziraphale kisses him back. They kiss sweetly and passionately, both removing their glasses and tossing them to the floor., Crowley’s tongue probes at Aziraphale’s lips causing the angel to open his mouth. Tongue’s dancing together swapping saliva, earning little moans from one another until the pull apart, a bridge of spit stretching and splitting. 

“Make love to me.” Aziraphale requests in a whisper, looking longingly into Crowley golden slit eyes.

Without hesitation Crowley swooped Aziraphale up in his arms causing him to wrap his legs around Crowley’s hips. Crowley walks them to the bedroom where he lays Aziraphale down softly on the bed, sitting down beside him. “Are you sure about this Angel?” Crowley checks to make sure this is okay.

“Yes “Aziraphale nodded siting himself up, looking into Crowley’s eyes caressing his cheek. “I love you, and I want you fully, completely, but only if you want me.”

“I do, and I love you.” He kisses Aziraphale. Falling back on the bed, holding and kissing one another, Crowley made work on aziraphale buttons. “If you want to stop at any point tell me.” He looked up into beautiful blue eyes.

“I will.”

With each button undone Crowley left little kisses down Aziraphale’s torso dipping his tongue into his naval as he popped the last button. Aziraphale sat up, helping Crowley slide the button-down shirt off his shoulders tossing it aside to the floor. Aziraphale slid his hands under Crowley shirt pulling it up off his body and letting it fall to the floor to accompany his own shirt. They pressed their bodies together laying down on the soft covers of the bed, feeling each other’s warm flesh, getting used to the feeling. Running his fingers through aziraphale short curls Crowley earned content hums. His hands worked their way down, grazing Aziraphale’s soft skin. Kissing Aziraphale as he popped the button on his jeans and slid his hands into his boxer briefs, encouraging a low moan from Aziraphale throat. Crowley gently rolled Aziraphale onto his back and proceeded to pull his jeans and boxer briefs off, following behind in removing his own lower wear. Aziraphale blushed seeing Crowley’s member. Crowley sat himself between Aziraphale’s legs causing the angel to tense.

“It’s okay Angel, do you want to stop?” Crowley checked in again.

“No, I’m just a little nervous that’s all.” He reassured

“Don’t worry, we’ll take things slow, this is a first for me as well. And I’ll be gentle” Crowley promised planting a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek, which helped the angel relax.

Crowley spit into his hand and began stroking Aziraphale slowly, causing Aziraphale to gasp and moan softly closing his eyes and tilting his head back exposing his neck. Crowley leaned forward and began gently nibbling and sucking on the exposed flesh, leaving little love marks, feeling Aziraphale grow harder in his hand.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale moaned reaching out his hand to the demon “I want to touch you too.” He whined caressing Crowley chest, fingers grazing over his nipples.

Crowley reward him with a sigh tilting his head, as he worked Aziraphale a little faster. Aziraphale’s hands went lower and lower finding their way to Crowley’s half-mast member. Pulling one of his hand back up spitting into it and reaching back down to stroke Crowley. Crowley leaned forward resting his head on Aziraphale’s chest as they pleasured one another. Their moans mixing together to create an unholy symphony. When suddenly Crowley released Aziraphale from his grasp causing the angel to whimper at the loss of sensation. Crowley reached down to stop Aziraphale’s hands from working him, now hard and twitching. Before Aziraphale could say anything, Crowley kissed him deeply.

“I’m going to prep you now, if that’s okay.” He whispered into Aziraphale’s ear.

“Yes” Aziraphale nodded kissing Crowley’s hands giggling

“What’s so funny?” Crowley questioned tilting his head and raising his brow.

“I was just thinking how much I love you.”

Crowley could have sworn his heart skipped a beat, smiling he replied, “I love you too,” kissing Aziraphale’s temple, “More than anything.”

Crowley sat himself between Aziraphale’s legs sticking three fingers in his mouth, “We’ll start with one.” He explained gently slipping his index finger inside of Aziraphale anus, causing the angel to squirm a bit. “Am I hurting you.” Crowley asked with concerned.

“No, it’s just different. Keep going.” He assured. Crowley’s fingers were longer than his own and he wasn’t quite hitting the spot. It wasn’t painful but it wasn’t entirely pleasant. It took a few seconds but finally Crowley found the right spot causing Aziraphale to throw his head back and gasp. Crowley crooked his finger before gently thrusting it in and out making sure to hit that special spot again and again. 

“Yes! Right there. Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale whined and moaned. “More, another, please.”

Crowley granted his request and slipped another finger inside of his pleading angel, hitting his sweet spot. Moving a little fast this time and opening and closing his fingers to stretch him. It felt so good, he could feel Crowley’s nails scratching his insides. Crowley looked up to see the angel teasing his own nipples, at this Crowley leaned down taking one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking and gently nibbling causing chocked moans to come from the angel. He’s so sensitive, Crowley thought, it was so cute. Pulling off with a pop, “One more” Crowley whispered, licking up the shell of the angel’s ear, as he slowly slipped a third finger inside Aziraphale, causing him to arch his back, and wrap his arms around Crowley pulling him close.

“Crowley, please, inside.” He begged

“Be patient, if I don’t prep you properly, I’ll end up hurting you.” Crowley warned. He breathed in Aziraphale’s scent, he loved it and the warmth of his arms around him. Crowley worked him a little longer to be sure he wouldn’t hurt Aziraphale, then slowly removed his fingers causing Aziraphale to cry out from the sudden emptiness. Crowley drooled onto his own member spreading it with his hand before lining himself up at Aziraphale entrance.

“Just try to relax.” He suggested as he reached his left hand to intertwine with Aziraphale’s right. Aziraphale tried his best to relax his body but once Crowley slid the head in, he tensed.

“Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?” Crowley stopped concerned.

Aziraphale shook his head and assured Crowley he was fine.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, shh, just relax, I’ve got you.” Crowley soothed as he slid himself slowly inside Aziraphale who was relaxing more and more as Crowley comforted him. Once Crowley was all the way inside, he was still, allowing Aziraphale to get used to the feeling.

After a moment went by Aziraphale trusted up into Crowley’s abdomen. “Crowley, it’s okay, please move” he insisted.

Crowley did as Aziraphale requested and began slowly thrusting into him, trying to find that sweet spot again, it didn’t take long before he hit it causing Aziraphale’s arms to wrap around Crowley, arching into him and moaning his name. Crowley continued at a slow, steady, rhythmic pace, locking lips with Aziraphale, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Tears began streaming down Aziraphale’s cheeks, he was so overwhelmingly happy, overflowing with love, running his fingers through Crowley’s hairs.

“Crowley please, faster.” Aziraphale whined breaking the deep kiss, instead latching onto Crowley’s neck mimicking what was done to him.

Crowley picked up the pace moaning loudly as Aziraphale sank his teeth into him. Feeling the angel’s nails digging into his back, Crowley ran his left hand down Aziraphale’s side to his thigh wrapping the angel’s leg around him, continuing to caress and knead at his thigh. Aziraphale pulled his mouth from Crowley’s neck, saliva gathering at the corner of his mouth. Wrapping his other leg around Crowley and pulling him closer.

“I love you; I love you.” Aziraphale moaned as Crowley thrusted into him.

“I love you too, Aziraphale, my Aziraphale.” Crowley breathes, burying his face in the nook of Aziraphale’s shoulder, speeding up a little more. Aziraphale clawing down Crowley’s back to his rear, grabbing and kneading at his firm yet soft behind, causing Crowley to hiss with pleasure, picking up the pace even more, pulling sweet sinful moans from his angel’s lip. 

“Crowley, uh ah!! Please! I’m falling apart.” He whined digging his nails deep into Crowley’s rear before pulling his arms back up, gripping Crowley’s shoulders to brace himself as he came undone, crying out deafeningly in pleasure, tears streaming down his face. Crowley followed soon after moaning loudly as he released deep into the Angel as he tightened around him. Panting, he collapsed onto Aziraphale, catching his breath. Once his strength was back, he lifted himself pulling slowly out of Aziraphale, then collapsing beside him pulling the angel close to his chest.

“I love you” Crowley whispered brushing the curls that had stuck to Aziraphale’s face away planting a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too.” Aziraphale giggled filled with joy, feeling so loved. “More than anything.”


	9. Getting antsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking in the new toys.

A week had gone by since they gave themselves to each other and the marks left by Crowley were fading. Aziraphale was getting antsy as he finished his dessert, sitting across from Crowley in the restaurant. He sneakily slips his right shoe off and ran his foot up Crowley’s leg working higher and higher until Aziraphale’s foot was at his crotch. He acted casually, continuing to eat his dessert as if he wasn’t working Crowley up under the table. 

“Oh, Angel, the things I’ll do to you” he tittered, grabbing Aziraphale’s ankle keeping it in place.

“Yours or mine?” Aziraphale teased stretching his foot, pushing into Crowley.

Before he could answer the waiter came with the check. Crowley paid in cash and made his way towards the door, Aziraphale following behind after fixing his shoe. Once in the car Crowley took off, heading for the shops.

“So, tell me, dear boy, what are you going to do to me?” he whispered in Crowley’s ear running his hand over the bulge in Crowley’s pants, causing him to press hard on the gas, leading Aziraphale to brace himself by placing his hands on the ceiling of the car.

No time at all they were at the shop, Crowley dragging the angel out of the car and through the door of the shop. Once inside he slammed Aziraphale against the door shoving his tongue into the angel’s mouth. Once their kiss broke Crowley turned pushing Aziraphale further into the shop.

“Strip” he ordered, removing his sunglasses slipping them into the breast pocket of his jacket. 

Aziraphale happily obeyed, slowly and seductively striping of each layer to reveal that Lacy, angel lingerie (without the wing attachments.) it was a lovely little set, a flower applique eyelash lace slip with lacy harness panties. He also added a bit of his own flare, white lace garter belt connected to translucent white thigh high stockings.

“Shit angel. You were wearing that the whole time?” Crowley questioned pleasantly perplexed.

Aziraphale nodded biting his lip. “Do you think I’m pretty” he teased, throwing his arms behind his head and shifting his weight back and forth, posing sexily.

“Don’t move” Crowley orders, approaching Aziraphale, slipping his arms around the angel’s waist hands caressing his plump bottom. “Yes, I do, my beautiful angel. My. Pretty. Little. Slut.” He spat before pulling his hand back and giving it a hard smack, causing Aziraphale to jerk. “Do you like that?” he spanks him again before rubbing his hand over the now reddening spot. “you like being my little slut, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded, knees shaking, hardening by the second.

“Answer me!” he demanded bring his hand down harder.

“Yes!! Yes, I love being your little slut”

“See that wasn’t so hard was it.” Crowley snapped his finger causing all the blinds in the shop to open, pulling aziraphale close and whispering in his ears. “You’ve been such a naughty angel; you need to be punished, punished for all to see” he giggled. “Bend over your desk, I’m going to give those cheeks of yours a little color.”

Aziraphale positioned himself over his desk facing the window watching as people passed by, seemingly not noticing what was going on inside. Was it too dark for them to see? he wondered. No, the lights are on in the shop, even if its dark out, they can see, they can see, the thought aroused him, causing him to thrust involuntarily.

“Where are they? Your little toys.”

“Upstairs, same drawer.”

“You okay here, angel?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Crowley ran up the stairs grabbing all the toys in Aziraphale chair side table, and quickly came back down to be by his angel’s side. He laid out the toys in front of Aziraphale, the vibro-egg, bullet, flogger, leather paddle, violet wand, collar, spreader bar, and lube. He wished he had brought the toys he had bought, but he knew they’d try them out eventually. He collared Aziraphale and stroked his lovely blonde locks.

“Too tight?” Crowley checked in, he didn’t want to choke his angel, well not without his consent anyways.

“Just perfect darling” Aziraphale assured him, smiling.

Crowley placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s temple before reaching for the spreader bar. Aziraphale really is a kinky slut, he thought, lucky me. He strapped the cuffs of the bar to Aziraphale’s ankles and began kissing his way the angels gorgeously thick legs, earning him little moans of delight.

“You are so beautiful.” Crowley muttered, before tugging on the stockings with his teeth, before standing back up. “Stand up straight, arms behind you back.” He barked.

Aziraphale did as instructed keeping his eyes fixed on the window as Crowley used his own tie to bind his Angels wrists together before bending back over the desk. Crowley grabbed the leather paddle in his left and flogger in his right.

“left or right, angel?”

Aziraphale looked at his options and excitedly answered left. Crowley set the flogger to the side, in case he needed it later. He caressed Aziraphale’s behind with the paddle, causing the angel to tremble with anticipation.

“Count.” He ordered before striking Aziraphale’s rear, not too hard at first.

“One.” He barely reacted at all.

Crowley struck harder causing Aziraphale to squeak before counting two, still not the reaction he was looking for. A little harder, this one causing Aziraphale to gasp before continuing with three. That’s better, Crowley thought as he continued to strike at a consistent strength.

“Ahh! Yellow.” Aziraphale called out after the sixth strike.

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asked, running his fingers gently through Aziraphale’s hair.

“A pillow for my hips, please” he requested; with each strike his hip bones had been hitting the desk which quickly became unpleasant.

“Of course, angel.” Crowley made his way to the back room grabbing a few throw pillows putting one between the angel and the desk and leaving a few on the floor in case they were needed. “Ready angel?”

“Yes, or rather, Green.”

Crowley continued spanking Aziraphale, and Aziraphale kept on counting gasping and moaning as he did, now much more comfortable. Crowley struck him a total of twenty times, setting down the paddle he caressed the flushed flesh.

“Such a good boy, you did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Crowley praised.

“Thank you, Crowley.” He sighed out with contentment. It feels so good to be punished, he thought, a smile forming on his face as he watched all to passerby’s, rubbing himself against the pillow.

“Oh, poor thing you want to be fucked so bad don’t you.” Crowley teased pulling the angel by the hair to stand him up, brushing his hand over Aziraphale’s bulge.

“Yes, please” he begged learning back into Crowley.

Crowley threw Aziraphale back down on the desk, causing him to giggle with excitement shaking his hips side to side. Crowley dropped to his knees, pulling Aziraphale’s lacy panties to the side, proceeding to tongue his anus.

“ahh! Crowley! Nuh oh, yes!” Aziraphale whined trembling and twitching. Crowley’s tongue is inside of me, he thought excitedly as he pushed himself back into Crowley.

Aziraphale was dripping, leaking precum staining the lacy panties that remained over his crotch. A part of him wanted this to never end, Crowley’s tongue felt so good inside him, but he wanted to be taken properly. Crowley removed his tongue causing Aziraphale to whine. Crowley stood up and grabbed the bullet and remote.

“Let’s give this a go.” Crowley laughed, kissing Aziraphale’s cheek before putting the bullet in his mouth, getting it nice and slick. “let’s move.” Crowley said before throwing Aziraphale over his shoulder and walking him closer to the window. He sat him down removed the tie binding and placed Aziraphale’s hands against the window. “keep those lovely hands right where they are.”

Aziraphale was shaking with excitement, he could see his reflection in the window he looked absolutely sinful, he licked his own reflection, then stared out the window as people walked by. Why aren’t they stopping, why aren’t they looking, he thought. He slammed his hands against the glass causing Crowley to jump and two passersby to stop and look, but with no reaction they continued on their way.

“They can’t see you angel, I blacked out the window.” He informed, “But they can hear you, and you’ll get to see all their faces as they listen to me fuck you.” Chuckling, he slipped the bullet inside of Aziraphale, fixing his panties back in place. “ready?”

“Yes.”

Crowley switched the bullet on and set it to a medium vibration. As Aziraphale cried out faces on the street turned to look at the window, he knew they couldn’t see him, but he still felt watched, it felt good to be heard, to put on a sort of verbal show. A few people giggled awkwardly, with big grins on their faces. Aziraphale’s legs were shaking as precum continued to leak and stain his panties. He reached down to touch himself but was interrupted by a spanking, causing him cry out at the sudden stinging blow.

“I told you to keep your hands where they are.” Crowley feigned disappointment, turning the toy off.

“No! don’t stop please, please, I’m sorry I’ll be good!!” he practically screamed causing more passersby’s to briefly stop and turn their attention to his whines, blushing as their minds figured out what was going on.

Crowley laughed, “you’re so cute when you beg, you know.” He flipped the toy back on setting it higher than before.

“ahh!! Yes, yes!! Thank you, I love you, I love you!”

“love you too, my darling angel.”

Aziraphale leaned his head against the glass, hand firmly planted where they were instructed to be. Panting and drooling, he heard Crowley stripping behind him, and suddenly Crowley’s naked flesh was pressed against him, hand diving into the lacy underwear and taking hold of Aziraphale member, causing him to throw his head back chocked moans slowly turning into whines and screams of pleasure. Crowley sank his teeth into the back of Aziraphale’s neck, moaning as he tasted the salt of the angels sweat.

“Uh, uh, Crowley, ahh. I can’t, Crowley” he spilled into the demon’s hand, but Crowley hand didn’t stop it kept pumping him, it was unbearable. “Ah uh, Crowley, please.” He whined tears beginning to form. Crowley finally pulled his hand away, Aziraphale letting out a sigh of relief. But he still felt the toy buzzing inside of him hitting his sweet spot just right, it felt so good but was so incredibly overwhelming, Aziraphale’s knees became weak and he started to collapse. Switching off the toy Crowley caught aziraphale before his knees hit the ground.

“You alright, Aziraphale?” Crowley checked in, holding Aziraphale against his chest reaching down to release the spreader bar then the collar, tossing them to the side.

“Yes.” He nodded closing his eyes, catching his breath.

“Too much?”

“Just a bit intense, is all.”

“Want to stop?”

“No! Please, keep going.”

“Alright, just lay back, bend your knees and spread your legs.”

Aziraphale did as he was told, Crowley got up to grab the throw pillows his had sat down by the desk, as well as the violet wand, lube, and flogger. Once he returned, he turned the bullet back on, but at a lower setting.

“I’m going to remove these, alright” Crowley asked rubbing his hand over the lacy panties.

“alright.”

Unhooking the stockings from the garter belt he slipped the underwear down Aziraphale’s legs. “Let’s give this a try” he said holding up the violet wand, sliding up Aziraphale’s slip holding it just a little off the skin of his tummy and pressing the button creating a zapping sound as purple lightning filled the ball, Aziraphale flinched at the sensation, twisting his face.

“Don’t like it?” Crowley wondered.

“Well, it’s not my favorite sensation” he admitted 

Crowley sat the wand back down and picked up the flogger. Maybe more sensation play, and less pain play, Crowley thought as he dragged the tails of the flogger across Aziraphale’s stomach, crotch, and thighs, causing the angels breath to unsteady itself in excitement. He turned the bullet up a little higher causing Aziraphale to gasp and sigh. Slipping his free hand under Aziraphale’s slip caressing and lightly pinching his right nipple.

“Oh, Crowley, more.”

Crowley turned the bullet off causing Aziraphale to let out a confused disappointed whine. Crowley reached inside of Aziraphale pulling the bullet out. “How about I fuck you with this for a while” he laughed holding the flogger up, upside down.

“How about you fuck me with this for a while.” He mocked, grabbing Crowley’s member, pressing his lips to the demon’s, stroking him as he shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Hearing Aziraphale ask to be ‘fucked’ awakened something in Crowley, as he pushed his angel to the floor pushing the slip up and off him, leaving only the garter belt and stockings. Reaching over grabbing the lube and apply it to his throbbing member before trusting his fingers into Aziraphale, hitting his spot over and over bringing his spent member back to life.

“Please, Crowley” he grabbed the demon behind the head pulling him close to his face, “Fuck me.” 

“Beg for me, angel, tell me how much you want me inside of you.” He teased pulling his fingers from Aziraphale’s body. Suddenly he found himself hitting the floor, pinned down by his angel.

“I’ll do you one better” Aziraphale whispered, lining Crowley up at his entrance. “I’ll show you how much I need you.” He slowly slid himself down onto Crowley filling himself up. Crowley gasping as he felt the tight warmth around him, bringing his hands to grab Aziraphale’s hips. Once Crowley was all the way inside him the angel threw his head back, wings shooting out for his back stretching towards the ceiling then falling back down to sit and tremble behind him. Aziraphale began to move, riding Crowley, slowly at first then using his legs to help him bounce and ride faster. “Ahh! Yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

Crowley sat up wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, caressing his wings and brushing his fingers though his brilliant white feathers, as the angel rode him. Then he pushed Aziraphale to the floor causing his wings to reach out and spread wide across the floor. Throwing Aziraphale’s legs over his shoulders he thrusted hard and fast into the moaning, writhing angel, whose hands laid beside his face. Crowley was moaning and panting, leaving little marks all over Aziraphale’s thighs, fucking him like this felt so good, Aziraphale was so tight around him,

“Harder! Faster! Ahh, nuh, Crowley!” he begged, tears overflowing and drool dripping down his check.

Crowley wrapped Aziraphale’s legs around his hips, planting his hands down onto Aziraphale’s wings and digging his teeth into the curve of the angel’s neck thrusting his hips into him faster than before. With each thrust the pressure of Crowley’s hands tugged Aziraphale’s feathers and drove his teeth in deeper drawing a bit of blood. 

“Yes! Fuck! Oh, fuck, Crowley!” Aziraphale screamed as he came, covering his stomach and chest in cum, eye rolling back mouth agape as Crowley released into him, filling Aziraphale to the brim with cum. Releasing Aziraphale neck from his mouth and pulling out of the angel whose wings twitched and trembled with his body as cum leaked out of his anus. Crowley planted little kisses up Aziraphale’s belly, lapping up the mess with his tongue, planting a kiss on Aziraphale’s lips before collapsing on top of him, head resting on the angel’s rising and falling chest.

“I love you, you did so well.” Crowley praised drawing circles on Aziraphale’s chest with his finger.

“I love you too, you were wonderful.” Aziraphale said smiling putting his wings away as he stroked Crowley’s hair.


	10. say aah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley decide to have a picnic.

Aziraphale waited for Crowley outside the shop. They were finally going on a picnic in St. James park. They had decided Crowley would bring the food and Aziraphale would bring the wine. Aziraphale was bouncing on his heels with excitement as he saw, and heard, Crowley’s car coming down the street. He had loved spending more quality time with Crowley, both in and out of the bedroom, and a picnic sounded so lovely and romantic.

“Get in angel.” He called out the window as he pulled up to the curb of the shop.

Aziraphale made haste, practically throwing himself into the car, with the biggest smile on his face, and once inside, the car took off. He stared at Crowley, taking in how beautiful he is, he loved him so much, more than anything, and Crowley made him feel so overwhelmingly loved. He couldn’t help but reach over and hold Crowley’s hand that rested on the seat, causing the demon to look over at briefly with a soft smile, before turning his attention back to the road. Crowley’s hands are always so soft and warm, Aziraphale though, and it fits so perfectly in mine, he sighed contently.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the park, parking and stepping out with blanket and goodies in hand, they looked for a good spot to set up. They decided to sit under a large tree, that would provide plenty of shade. Spreading out the blanket and sitting atop it before it could blow away, they pulled out the assortment of food and wine. Aziraphale took in the smell of the food, it smelt lovely, it was not the typical picnic, rather than sandwiches Crowley brought, steak and kidney pie with Brussels, carrots and potatoes, and sticky toffee pudding for dessert.

“Everything looks absolutely scrummy; you did a beautiful job.” Aziraphale chirped with absolute delight on his face, he was practically jumping where he sat.

“Well, I hope that it tastes alright, not much of an eater.” Crowley admitted, not that Aziraphale didn’t already know.

“I’m sure it will all be absolutely delicious, my dear.” He assured digging into the steak and kidney pie as Crowley opened the bottle of wine. Aziraphale was moaning as he chewed the firsts bite, it was wonderful. “Oh dear, you must have a bite, it is amazing, bang up job.” He put more food onto the fork holding it above his hand incase food was to fall. “Now then, say Ahh” 

“Ahh.” Crowley opened his mouth so that Aziraphale could slip the food past his mouth, using his lips Crowley pulled the food off the fork. “mm, that is pretty good… good job me.” He said while chewing pulling a giggle from Aziraphale. He’s so lovely when he smiles like that, Crowley thought watching the angel happily chow down on the first course. His heart felt warm, he delighted in knowing that Aziraphale was eating something he made and was actually enjoying it. He smiled taking a sip of the wine from the bottle, then offering it to Aziraphale who took a swig as well. Crowley scooted himself to sit beside his angel leaning his head against his shoulder, Aziraphale was so soft, like a fluffy cloud. He treasured moments like this since the apocalypse that never was, being able to be close to Aziraphale without some bullshit excuse, being able to love him, to be loved by him. His thoughts were interrupted by Aziraphale trying to feed him again, this time some Brussels and carrots, Crowley opened his mouth again letting his precious angel feed him. He didn’t know why but something about it made him happy, he wasn’t a huge food fan, but he seemed to enjoy being fed by his love, Romanic appeal perhaps, he thought. After he finished chewing, he planted a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek, “Thank you, love.”

“Well, that’s the last of that” the angel announced taking another drink of wine before reaching for the sticky toffee pudding. “Time for something sweet.” Aziraphale popped the lid of the tiny plastic container ding his fork into the dessert, it was sweet and moist on his tongue, licking his lips letting out a satisfied sigh. “Absolutely scrumptious darling, you should open a bakery.” Aziraphale complimented, it really was good, for someone who didn’t eat much Crowley seemed to be an excellent chief. Why was he so good, Aziraphale wondered, maybe he just miracled it up?

“Thanks angel, but the only one I’m interested in cooking for is you.” Crowley said shyly, bringing a huge smile across Aziraphale face, to think Crowley would actually cook for him.

“How sweet of you, now open up.” He said picking up some of the dessert on his fork to give to Crowley, he loved feeding him like this, made him feel like they were an old married couple, which when he thought about it they basically were.

They continued on splitting the dessert and wine until they were a little buzzed. They laid side by side cuddling on the blanket beneath them watching the ducks and people as they passed by, and the clouds as they shifted and changed. They could stay like that forever, but as the sun went down, they decided to pack up and head out.

“would you like to stay the night at mine?” Crowley offered, “We don’t have to do anything, just… spend the night together?” Crowley assured, all he wanted was to stay close to his love, to hold him close and feel him by his side.

“Of course, my dear, I would love to.” He beamed grabbing Crowley’s hand as they walked to the car, sobering up from their buzz.


	11. Hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale goes back to Crowley's place after their picnic date. this is a short chapter but longer one to come soon.

Once back at Crowley’s flat Aziraphale made himself comfortable in the large bed, now only wearing his robin egg blue shirt and black boxer briefs. Crowley’s bed was so soft and smelt like him, it made Aziraphale feel safe and warm. It wasn’t long before Crowley climbed under the covers beside him in a black pajama set. Pressing his head into the angel chest, cuddling up close, he felt warm and loved as Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his small frame.

“Thank you for today, it was lovely.” Aziraphale whispered as he played with Crowley’s hair.

“Anytime Angel, thank you for coming over.” He said softly taking in Aziraphale’s scent, “I love being near you… even in my sleep.” He laughed.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Could I preen your wings sometime?” Crowley asked nuzzling his face in Aziraphale’s chest. “I mean there nice but… err bit messy.”

“Of course, my dear, I would love that”

The two stayed that way for a while until Crowley rolled over. “Crowley?” Aziraphale whispered, with no response. He must be asleep, Aziraphale thought putting his arm back around him and scooting close, pressing his chest into Crowley’s back, legs tangling up. Crowley smells so good, Aziraphale had only recently noticed Crowley’s distinct scent. It was warm and spicy, similar to cinnamon and clove, but there was something else he couldn’t quite place, all the same his scent was somehow homey, as if Crowley was his home. He could stay like this for eternity, close to Crowley, sleeping side by side in each other’s arms. Crowley made him want to sleep every night, there he would see him as he dreamed, even when he was alone, he wasn’t, Crowley was always in his heart and mind even as he slept. Listening to Crowley breath, feeling the rise and fall of his chest gently lulled Aziraphale to sleep. 


	12. Preening and Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale chat about their last sexual experience, while Crowley preens Aziraphale's wings.

Aziraphale sat crisscross in the center of the bed book in hand, shirt off and his wings out behind him. Crowley sat behind him working gently with the feathers, removing stray and loose ones and putting those that have gone askew back in place. Stray and loose feathers falling onto the bed and Crowley’s lap, they were so soft, he thought he might keep a few.

“You really need to take better care of your wings, angel.” Crowley encouraged, “When was the last time you properly groomed them?

“I don’t know, a century maybe.”

“A century! You must be joking.”

“How often do you clean yours then?” Aziraphale snapped back.

“Two or three times a decade, like you should.” He let out a sigh, “Really angel, I’d think you’d take better care of yourself.” He was almost saddened by the angels neglect of his wings; he was so lucky to still have them brilliant white, pure, and holy. He planted a kiss on the angels back between his wings. “please, for me.”

“Alright Crowley, I’m sorry, I will do my best.” He promised before holding up the book above his shoulder so Crowley could see. “Oh, let’s try this sometime.” The page had a picture and a description of a sexual position called the stacked snake. Here the bottom would lay on their stomach and the top would lay on the bottom’s back while thrusting inside of them. The two of them giggled a bit at the name but Crowley nodded and made a note of it.

“You know angel we still haven’t tried out the toy’s I bought.” Crowley reminded, “perhaps we can break those in sometime too.” He continued preening Aziraphale’s wings, “And we didn’t really talk about what you enjoyed and didn’t enjoy last time, I mean we did a bit but not much.”

“I liked being spanked and paddled, but we really need to use a pillow for my hips, on hard surfaces anyway. I loved your tongue inside of me” He let out a sigh as Crowley brushed his fingers through his feathers. “And I liked that bullet and seeing my reflection in the window, and all those people listening. I liked the spreader bar and how you kept touching me after I came, but it was difficult to keep standing, so maybe if something was under my torso to keep me up. I loved riding you, being pinned down by my wings, taken hard and fast on the floor, and all you sweet words.” He turned his head back to kiss Crowley’s cheek. “But I didn’t like that Shock thing, it wasn’t pleasant at all, and we should use more of that flogger before I can form a proper opinion. And the collar would be better attached to something, a leash or something to act as a restrain.” He turned his head back to the book, continuing to flip through looking for things he’d like to give a try. “What about you dear?”

“I loved that lingerie on you, though you always look stunning angel. I liked paddling your plump arse, but your right I should have been more aware, sorry.” He planted a kiss on the back of Aziraphale’s neck. “I loved seeing your legs spread wide for me, tasting you, hearing you whine so beautifully for me. Seeing you get off on your own lewd reflection really got me going. And your sweet messy face as I tortured you tired cock, shaking in pleasure, such a glorious sight. Though I was a bit worried when you fell, we’ll have to be more careful in future. Seeing you above me, hearing you begging me to fuck you, I thought I’d discorporate. Oh, and these beautiful wings, what a wonderful surprise.” Crowley wrapped his hand around Aziraphale and pulled him back into his chest taking his mouth with his. “All done angel.”

“Thank you again, my dear.” Putting his wings away he turned around pulling Crowley close to him nuzzling into his neck. “Now then, if you are up to it, how about we break in those toys.” 


	13. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale try out a few new toys and experiment with edging. Aftercare in next chapter.

Crowley slide off the bed, grabbing Aziraphale under his arms, pulling him off the bed and standing him up. Hooking his thumbs in Aziraphale’s boxer briefs and slipping them down and off his legs. “Stay there, don’t move” Crowley ordered in a gentle tone, grabbing pillows off the bed and placing them on the floor at the foot of the bed. “hands behind your back dear.” Aziraphale obeyed as Crowley made his way to the bedside table. Opening the drawer, Aziraphale watched as Crowley pulled out nipple clamps, cuffs, lube and a vibrator.

“What…when did you grab that?” Aziraphale questioned staring at the vibrator in Crowley hand.

“When I checked out.” Crowley made his way over to the bed sitting all but the cuffs down. “Thought we could give it a go, unless you’d rather not.”

“No, I’d like to, try it I mean.”

Crowley nodded slipping the soft cuffs around Aziraphale wrists tightening and Velcroing them. “comfortable?”

“Yes, just fine my love.” Aziraphale assured smiling.

“I’m so glad.” Crowley brought his hand up to Aziraphale’s mouth, “Spit dear” Crowley requested and Aziraphale complied. Crowley snaked his hands around Aziraphale and stroked him slowly, still behind him pressing his body into his back. Aziraphale let out quiet pleased moans, looking down watching Crowley’s hand work him, feeling his prick poke him from behind. 

“I love you, every inch of you.” Crowley plated kisses along the side of Aziraphale’s neck, which tilted to allow for more room. “I could devour you, and all your sweetness.” He whispered provocatively into the angel’s ear. Keeping his pace slow and steady, pinching a hard, pink nipple between his fingers.

“Oh, ahh Crowley.” Aziraphale moaned softly tilting his head back to rest on Crowley chest. “please, go faster.” He bucked his hips forward at an attempt at more speed and friction, leading Crowley to pull his hand away.

“Tsk tsk, bad angel.” Crowley shook his head, removing his hands from the angel’s body.

“No, no, please Crowley! Touch me!” he begged, turning around to face Crowley pushing his body into him. “please, please.” Aziraphale whimpered rubbing his member against Crowley’s leg, prompting the demon to laugh.

“Don’t worry Angel,” Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist planting kisses all over his face. “I’ll touch you, but only if you behave.” He giggled stepping back, taking Aziraphale arm in hand, guiding him to the pillows placed at the foot of the bed, helping to lower him down to the floor so that he was seated on the pillows. “Now bend your knees and spread your legs.”

Aziraphale obeyed, and once his legs were open Crowley pressed his foot to Aziraphale crotch, grinding his foot, pressing Aziraphale’s penis against his lower abdomen bring him to cry out, throwing his head back. “You like that, my sweet Angel?” Crowley teased; his voice soft. “You seemed to enjoy humping my leg, how is it, being stepped on?”

“Divine.” He whimpered out bucking his hips involuntarily. “I can’t stop.” He plead in hopes Crowley wouldn’t stop, but he did so anyways. “No, please, I really can't help it, Crowley, Crowley, please.”

“Well since you begged so beautifully for me” he chuckled resuming his action, earning delighted moans. “Now angel, what do we say.”

“Thank you, thank you, Crowley, I love you.”

“Good boy.” He pressed his foot harder, “I love you too.” He continued working the angel with his foot, Aziraphale becoming a gasping drooling mess. It wasn’t long before Aziraphale felt the heat building inside of him, but before he could cum Crowley moved his foot away again.

“ahh ngk, Crowley, ngk nuh, why?” Aziraphale thrusted upwards into nothing and no release came. Crowley took his mouth, slipping his tongue past his drool stained lips, a deep heated kiss, as if to serve as an unspoken apology.

Reaching down he began stroking Aziraphale just as slow and steady as before, tongues still dancing together, Crowley’s free hand drew circles into Aziraphale’s thighs with his thumb. Crowley loved how it felt to have Aziraphale moaning into his mouth, and how their spit mixed together to create an unholy heavenly cocktail of lust and saliva. Breaking the kiss, a line of spit split between them, Crowley swiftly moved his mouth to Aziraphale neck, he always loved the lovely marks his lips left, and Aziraphale would be lying if he said he didn’t like being marked by the demon. Aziraphale moans and breath became unsteady as another orgasm approached but just as the last this one was cut off as well.

“No, no. ngk, hu. Crowley you right bastard!!” the Angel spat in frustration.

“Safe word?” Crowley asked, sitting back on his heels, hands off Aziraphale. “Just say yellow, and tell me to let you cum, I will.”

No, Aziraphale thought, a part of him enjoyed this, being so close to the edge only to be denied orgasm. He Loved it, he hated it, but more so he loved it, for Crowley to have control over him like that felt incredible, but not being able to cum was unpleasant, but somehow in the best way. “Green.” That’s all Aziraphale really had to say, for the fun to continue.

“If you are sure my darling.” Crowley cooed, planting a kiss on both of Aziraphale’s knees. “Come on” Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale helping him to his feet turning him to face the headboard and helping him kneel onto the pillows bending him over the foot of the bed, Aziraphale’s head resting on its right side looking towards the toys. “Wanna give this a go?” Crowley questioned, pointing to the vibrator.

“yes Please…” Aziraphale began to shake with anticipation. It was much larger than the toys he had use, though it had nothing on Crowley, he thought. Still all Aziraphale knew was that it was silver in color, made of some kind of metal, and had a sort of dial at the base. He had no idea however, how intense it would be, and he found the mystery incredibly exciting. “but please go slow”

“Of course, I’ll be gentle.” Crowley assured picking up the toy and lube. “Do you want to change position? If you’d rather be on your back or…”

“This is just fine dear” Aziraphale cut him off, “I’m perfectly comfortable like this for now.”

“Alright” Crowley planted a kiss on Aziraphale’s temple, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Crowley kneeled down behind Aziraphale, kissing up his thighs and leaving a bite mark on his right butt cheek before sticking his thumbs into Aziraphale’s anus spreading it and probing it with his tongue. Aziraphale whined delighted by the sensation, Crowley’s long, wet tongue brought him great pleasure. Removing his thumbs, continuing to work Aziraphale with his tongue, Crowley used his hands to apply a generous amount of lube to the vibrator.

“Ahh! Your tongue, ahh, inside me!” Aziraphale near screamed, pushing his hips back into Crowley as much as he could. “More! Please more.”

“But don’t you want this?” Crowley teased, replacing his tongue with the buzzing toy probing Aziraphale's entrance. That alone had Aziraphale trembling in excitement and pleasure. “This or my tongue? You can’t have both Angel.”

“Ahh… inside ngk… put it inside of me.” Aziraphale struggled in a moan and cried out as Crowley slowly slide the vibrator inside of him. Crowley pushed the toy all of the way inside then pulled it back until it was shallow before thrusting it back in, hitting Aziraphale’s sweet spot, pulling a guttural moan from Aziraphale’s lips which grew louder as Crowley turned the nob on the base, increasing the vibrations. “ahh! Yes! More, more, please” Aziraphale screamed shaking his hips drool spilling from his mouth, a euphoric, sloppy, opened mouth smile on his face.

Crowley stood up and sat next to Aziraphale’s head on the bed, “you’re so cute, getting so excited you forget how to swallow.” He cooed petting Aziraphale’s head, “You have the softest hair, I adore it, I adore you.” He grabbed Aziraphale hair and pulled his head back off the bed, “and the most beautiful eyes,” he threw his head back down, Aziraphale moaned delighted by his roughness. “I love, I love you so much, I love you, I love you.” He whispered over and over stroking Aziraphale’s back.

“I love you too, I love you so much ah nuh ah, ah, ah.” He felt the heat building in his stomach again. “Ngk Crowley, please, I have too ahhh.”

With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, the toy turned off, causing Aziraphale to whine, again he was denied orgasm. Crowley pushed himself off the bed making his way behind Aziraphale, removing the toy and undoing the cuffs, pulling Aziraphale back to rest against his chest. Picking Aziraphale up and gently planting him on the bed, on his back, Crowley stripped and covered his member in lube. In seeing this, Aziraphale eagerly opened his legs, bring a smile across Crowley’s face. Crowley grabbed the nipple clamps that still sat at the edge of the bed. “yes or no.” he asked dangling them about.

“Yes, please.”

Crowley made his way between Aziraphale’s legs and one at a time attached the clamps to Aziraphale’s nipples, little whines leaving his mouth. “You want it gentle? Or fast and hard?” Crowley inquired.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley tangling his fingers in his hair, whispering, “fast and hard, if you’d please.”

With that Crowley slipped inside of him, entering him slowly but once inside giving him just what he wants. Fucking him so hard the legs of the bed could be heard scraping the floor as the bed moved back and forth. With each thrust the clamps would pull on the angel’s nipple as they moved. Crying out consumed by pleasure digging his nails into the demons back, leaving long scratches all along it, pulling hisses from Crowley’s mouth.

“Aaaahh yeah, ah-ah, Crowleeeey!” Aziraphale moaned and screamed tightening his legs around Crowley’s waist, slowing his thrusts to more of a deep rocking.

“Angel, I can’t fuck you properly if you do that.” Crowley chuckled groaning, “or did you mean to slow me down?”

In response Aziraphale opened his legs back up, “Put them hu over your shoulder ah and fuck me.”

Crowley placed Aziraphale’s legs over his shoulders leaving a kiss on his calf before pushing forward till Aziraphale’s legs nearly touched his chest. Grabbing hold of the angel’s legs, Crowley pick up the pace, thrusting into Aziraphale hard and deep, pulling him close as he did. Aziraphale threw his hands above his head tangling them in the sheets, needing something to hold onto, hearing them tear and rip as he clung to them. Aziraphale gasped and whined, letting out carnal moans, Crowley feels so big and deep inside of me, he thought. Crowley reached his arms around Aziraphale’s legs to tug at the nipple clamps, a high pitch squeal spilling from the angel. By this post Aziraphale was a teary, drooling, sweaty mess, his face stuck in a most indecent way, smiling opened mouthed, tongue sticking out, with one eye closed tight. His member leaking pre-cum onto his tummy and his short curls matted to his forehead. With a snapping sound Crowley pulled off the clamps, revealing red tender nipples that he caressed with his finger.

“That face of yours is absolutely sinful, it’s not fair ah-ah, you drive me mad ngk.” Crowley Groaned, close to the edge. Wrapping his right hand around Aziraphale penis, he pumped him in tandem with his thrusts. It was not long before they fell over the edge together, Crowley spilling inside of his Angel as Aziraphale let his Orgasm wash over him. It was intense, each orgasm he had been denied spilling out of him, moans caught in his throat being quietly chocked out as his eyes clenched shut and his hands twisted in the torn sheet. Slowly Crowley pulled out of him, cum leaking out from Aziraphale’s body as he squirmed and twitch.

“shh, its okay, you did so well, everything alright, just relax.” Crowley Soothed, sitting by Aziraphale’s side holding his hand and brushing stuck hair off his forehead. Soon Aziraphale’s breath steadied and his body relaxed, opening his eyes sleepily looking at Crowley. Crowley lifted Aziraphale and placed him so that his head was resting on soft pillows, “Are you alright? Want some water, angel?”

“I’m aright, yes please.” Aziraphale nodded. 


	14. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare and cuddles

Crowley put his pajama bottoms back on and ran to the kitchen to get Aziraphale some water, swiftly making his way back to Aziraphale’s side. “Don’t drink to fast, you’ll make yourself feel ill,” Crowley warned, helping the angel prop himself up on a pile of pillows. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Going into the master bathroom Crowley grabbed a few wet washcloths and a towel. Sitting down by Aziraphale’s side Crowley wiped down the angel’s body, starting at his chest and working his way down. “You did so well, Aziraphale. You were absolutely stunning, you always are.” Cleaning Aziraphale’s crotch and rear caused the angel to flinch. “I’m sorry angel, I know you must be sore?”

“Just tender.” He assured. “We were a bit rough today.”

“Did you dislike it?”

“No, I would have told you to stop if I did, I enjoyed myself very much, I’m a bit embarrassed actually, at how much I enjoyed it I mean.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed angel, I’m very happy I can make you feel so good. Can you tell me why you feel this way?” Crowley question as he finished cleaning Aziraphale, pulling a blanket over his lap to cover him, before massaging the angel’s wrists.

“I really loved being stepped on, having my hair pulled so roughly, being denied orgasm, and that feels… I don’t know, I feel like I shouldn’t feel like this, I don’t understand why I’m like this.” Aziraphale said in a low, almost ashamed tone.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley interlaced his fingers in the angel’s, looking him in the eyes “I love you; you are so precious to me; you have been for a long time. There is nothing wrong with you or the things you like. I know that as an angel, having these kinks and interests might seem odd or even wrong to you, but you like what you like, and there is nothing to be ashamed about. know that I will never shame you for your kinks. I love you.” Crowley comforted in a calm and gentle voice, holding onto Aziraphale’s hands, planting a kiss on his nose.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale sighed content with a soft smile, “I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley pulling him into a hug, “I adore you.” He rested his head on the demon’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Do you want to lay down? Take a little nap.” Crowley asked, Aziraphale responding in a quiet nod. Crowley adjusted the pillows behind Aziraphale before laying him down, tucking the covers behind his shoulders. “Are you comfortable? Want me to put something on the telly?”

“Very comfortable, dear. Yes, that would be nice.” Aziraphale wiggled himself deeper in the bed.

Crowley snapped his fingers turning the tv to a cooking channel, before crawling under the covers with Aziraphale, holding his hand on top of the covers. “I really do love you, Aziraphale.”

“I know, I love you too, truly.” He squeezed Crowley’s hand before letting it go to cuddle up to him, head now resting on his chest. The two laying together listening to the tv as they drifted to sleep.


	15. Little chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale discuss things they'd like to try.

A few weeks had passed since their last play session, currently Crowley was resting his head on Aziraphale’s lap as he read on the couch of his shop. Aziraphale had more recently been spending the night at Crowley’s, nothing but kisses, cuddles, and sleep, his spending the night became so frequent that Crowley had given him a key to his flat. During the day they often spent time together in Aziraphale’s shop or St. James park. Crowley loved the time they had been spending together, he felt at home in Aziraphale’s presence, and his smile made Crowley feel warm. Recently Crowley had been doing a bit of research of his own, and found a few things he’d like to try, if Aziraphale was willing. “Aziraphale, can we talk a bit?”

“Of course, dear, what about?” Aziraphale asked, closing his book and setting it to the side.

“There are a few things I’d like to try out, sexually I mean.” Crowley said almost shyly.

“Well, let’s hear it.” Aziraphale had the biggest smile on his face, he was excited to hear what Crowley had in mind, and it was a perfect opportunity to talk about the things he’d like to try as well.

Crowley breathed out a long sigh before starting, “I want to take you for a walk on the leash, I want us to masturbate together, can I have sex with you while you’re wearing your “reading” glasses, I want to fuck your thighs, and I’d like you to finger me.” Crowley stared up at Aziraphale waiting for a response, a hum coming from the angel as he thought.

“When you say, ‘take me for a walk’ do you mean in public?” he questioned.

“Yes, but we don’t have to, you just have an exhibitionist nature so I thought you might enjoy that.”

“Really my only issue with that, though that action isn’t entirely sexual in nature, the risk of exposing children’s eyes to this sort of thing...” Aziraphale trailed off.

“Oh, I see what you mean, I didn’t really think about that.”

“But, if we could find a more appropriate place, a club or we could even look into joining a public dungeon and participate in a… I believe it is called a play party.”

“Alright, that sounds like fun actually.”

“In regard to everything else, I’d very much enjoy trying those things, I had no idea you had an interest in being penetrated.” Aziraphale admitted.

“Well, I’ve never had anything inside of me, not even my own fingers, I thought I could try it with you and see how I like it.” Crowley said in an almost shy voice. “And what about you, I mean do you have anything new you’d like to try?”

“Actually, I have a few things in mind.” He paused rubbing his hands together nervously, “I thought maybe we could have sex in front of a mirror, I’d like to be bound with rope, As well as being paddled more and flogged too, I’d like you to control the bullet while I’m working in the shop, ice play or cold toys, I still want to try that snake position, and also…” he hesitated for a moment before continuing, “I want you to control my orgasms again, both denial and multiple orgasms, and… post orgasm torture too.”

Crowley sat up wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s neck, “I can do that,” he planted a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek, “Though I’ll need to do some research on rope bondage and temperature play, just to make sure I don’t injure you.” Nuzzling his nose into Aziraphale’s neck, breathing in his scent, relaxing his body, sliding back down to lay on Aziraphale’s lap, “I think I need I little nap.”

“Alright dear.” Aziraphale stroked his hair before picking his book back up to continue reading while Crowley rested.


	16. Trying something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants to try being fingered, Aziraphale is more than happy to fulfill that request. Aziraphale also discovers that Crowley has a praise kink.

Crowley laid on his back on Aziraphale’s bed, naked with his knees bent and legs spread open, with Aziraphale sitting between them still clothed. He was bit nervous, but Aziraphale always seemed to enjoy himself when the same was done to him, and he knew Aziraphale would be gentle and stop if Crowley didn’t like it. Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s body, running his hands over his chest and down his sides, kissing him deeply. It was odd to be in the more dominant position but Aziraphale didn’t dislike it, seeing Crowley shudder beneath him, hearing the moans his touch elicits. Pouring a fair amount of lube into his hand Aziraphale began stroking Crowley, slowly but with firm grip. Pulling his lips from Crowley’s, instead sucking on the curve of the demon’s neck. Even though Crowley’s request was to be fingered, Aziraphale knew that foreplay was important, helping to build emotional intimacy.

“Ah-ah Aziraphale. Oh.” Crowley moaned, wrapping his arms around the angel, on hand in his hair and the other holding onto the back of his neck. “ha ngk yes, ah.”

Pulling his lips from Crowley’s neck, Aziraphale lick the shell of the demon’s ear before whispering, “You make such lovely sounds, I’d so love to hear more,” before leaning back to sit on his heels. Aziraphale removed his hand from Crowley’s shaft, before using his finger to rub Crowley’s anus. “Are you ready my dear?”

“Yes” Crowley said nervously, shutting his eyes tight, gripping the sheets. Aziraphale’s left hand slipped up his arm to grab on to his hand, their fingers interlacing, Crowley letting his body relax. Slowly Aziraphale slipped his index finger inside of Crowley’s body, gently he began to move his finger, pulling back until it was shallow before pushing it back in. “ngk guh.” Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand tightly.

“Are you alright dear? Want to stop?” Aziraphale asked concerned.

“No, don’t uh stop. I’m, nuh, alright” Crowley assured Aziraphale that he was okay. The sensation was odd, not painful but not pleasant, it was uncomfortable.

“Sorry Crowley, I know it’s not comfortable, just be patient,” he planted a kiss on Crowley’s neck, “I’ll make you feel good.” Aziraphale continued to slowly and gently work Crowley, trying to find his sweet spot, finally Crowley let out a pleasured moan.

“There, there ah ngk uh.”

“Here?” Aziraphale teased crooking his finger over the spot, causing Crowley’s body to twitch, inside and out. Aziraphale made sure with each thrust of his finger he hit that special spot. After some time Aziraphale removed his finger, making Crowley whine. “Don’t worry dear, just adjusting.” Aziraphale repositioned himself at Crowley’s right side, rolling up the sleeves of his pastel blue button-down, reaching down with his right hand to probe Crowley with his fingers, using his left to stroke Crowley’s hair. “Are you ready for a second?”

“Yes, be gentle” Crowley whimpered out, leaning into the touch of Aziraphale’s left hand as two fingers slid inside of him. This time Aziraphale managed to find Crowley’s spot quickly, at his request fingering him slowly and gently. “hngh-guh, Aziraphale.”

“There you go, just relax for me, I’ll take care of you, love.” Aziraphale cooed, brushing his fingers through Crowley’s hair as he pleasured him. “Such a lovely face you’re making, such sweet sounds, what a gift you are, an absolute treasure.” He praised.

“yeah!” Crowley cried out hips thrusting up involuntarily, pre-cum splattering onto his thighs and abdomen as he did.

Does Crowley have a praise kink, Aziraphale thought, as a mischievous smirk crossed his face. “So beautiful, such gorgeous hair, oh the most stunning eye, ah and that long lean body, the loveliest freckled tan skin, you’re perfect, my perfect pretty love.” 

Crowley flushed a dark crimson, prick twitching and leaking as he shuddered, “Aziraphale! angel please, I ah, I can’t…” he moved his hands to cover his face, trying to hide from the praise he was receiving, he couldn’t take it, for Aziraphale to say such things was Ecstasy.

“Oh, my dear boy, don’t hide that beautiful face from me.” Aziraphale requested using his left hand to grab Crowley’s wrists, gently pulling his arms down off his face, “There you are,” he left kisses all over Crowley’s face, “There’s my beautiful Crowley.”

“Aziraphale!” Crowley cried out coming undone covering his thighs, tummy, and Aziraphale’s forearm with cum.

Removing his fingers from Crowley’s anus Aziraphale licked the cum off his arm before planting a kiss on Crowley’s cheek, “You did so well for me darling, I’m so proud of you”

“Shut up.” Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Pulling Aziraphale into his body Crowley rolled until Aziraphale was now laying on his back, “Your turn angel.”


	17. Public display of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, Aziraphale, fluffy PDA, and a bit of teasing.

Waking up to the sun shining through the window, Crowley realized he was no longer by Aziraphale’s side. “Aziraphale.” Crowley called out pushing himself off the bed, how long have I been asleep? He wondered. Grabbing his clothes, that were now folded neatly on the bedside table, dressing himself before slipping his sunglasses into his breast pocket. Making his way downstairs and to the front of the shop, he saw customers browsing the shelves, bringing him to slip his glasses on. Looking over to Aziraphale’s desk he saw him sitting there, walking up to him wrapping his arms around the angel from behind, “How long was I sleeping?” Crowley wondered.

“About 12 hours, I wasn’t sure how long you’d be resting so I decided to open.” Aziraphale explained, smiling up at the demon whose hands rubbed his chest. Crowley leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the angel’s lips, gaining the attention of a few of the shop goers. Noticing this Crowley began to kiss his way along Aziraphale jaw to his ear, biting gently on the lobe. “Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered softly.

“How ‘bout some cocoa? Hmm.” Crowley backed off and made his way towards the kitchenette in the back.

Aziraphale sighed, leaning back in his chair, with one glare his customers turned their attention back to the shelves. “cheek” he said under his breath, rolling his eyes as a smile came across his face. Crowley was such the sweetie, but also a bastard in the best way. It felt good to be so loved, to know that Crowley was proud to be his relationship partner. Aziraphale was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Crowley standing behind him until he received a peck on the cheek causing him to jump a bit.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He chuckled placing a wing mug of cocoa on the desk.

“Oh… it’s alright. Thank you.” He muttered nervously. Bring the mug to his mouth he took a sip moaning softly as he did. “Very good,” he licked his lips placing the mug back down. It wasn’t long before Crowley’s arms wrapped back around Aziraphale, hands caressing his stomach and chest. “hmmm, Crowley.” he murmured before tilting his head up to receive another kiss from Crowley. “Love you.” He whispered as his lips pulled away. 

“Love you too, my angel.” Crowley’s voice was sweet and seductive, leaving one more kiss on the angel’s cheek before turning and leaning on the desk, fingers dancing along the wood. “Fun memories.” He teased looking over his sunglasses into Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Fun night.” Aziraphale cooed, licking his lips before taking another sip of cocoa, pulling a laugh from Crowley. 

“Fun night.” Crowley repeated before pushing himself off the desk. “So, dinner at mine, order in, eat in bed, a bit of telly?” 

“Sounds lovely.” Aziraphale gushed, smiling ear to ear.

“Pick you up around six then.” Giving his angel a goodbye kiss before heading out the door.

Once again Aziraphale shot a look at his nosy customers who quickly turned their heads away. Holding the warm mug in his hands, bring it to his lips, Aziraphale’s body relaxed at the sweet smell and taste, and the excitement of what tonight could bring.


	18. lets play pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley invited Aziraphale over for some dinner and TV , but Aziraphale has something else in mind, and Crowley is more than willing.

Aziraphale closed up shopped and began packing a satchel to take over to Crowley’s. he didn’t usually pack but he thought he might stay awhile, if it was alright with Crowley that was. He made sure his garments were in order, choosing not to wear his waist coat and jacket, but rather in his usual beige trousers, pastel blue button-down, and tartan bowtie. With one last look in the mirror he made his way downstairs to wait for Crowley, turning out the lights and looking the door behind him, bouncing on his heels as he waited on the sidewalk for the Bentley to roll up. What a lovely romantic evening Crowley had suggested, the very thought of it pulled Aziraphale’s mouth into a smile. Only a few moments passed before Crowley pulled up in his car, 6:00p.m. on the dot.

“Get in angel,” Crowley called out the window, and Aziraphale moved quickly around the car to jump into the passenger side, giving Crowley a peck on the cheek once he was settled. “what’s with the bag?”

“Oh, I thought…maybe I could stay for a while… if that’s alright I mean.” Aziraphale said nervously.

“Of course, stay as long as you’d like, hell you could move in if you’d like.” Crowley blushed at his last statement. It wasn’t that he didn’t mean it but it was still a bit embarrassing to say.

“I’ll consider it then.”

It wasn’t long before the Bentley pulled up to the building, the two made their way inside, and up to Crowley’s flat. Pushing open the door Crowley asked what it was Aziraphale wanted to order. Aziraphale told him he wasn’t sure, so Crowley pulled out a few ad menus. “You can get whatever you like, my treat.” Crowley chimed.

“Thank you love.” Aziraphale looked down at the menus he was handed, “May take a while,” he began walking towards the bedroom, “mind if I make myself comfortable?”

“right ahead.” Crowley followed closely behind.

Aziraphale removed his shoes and sat himself leaned against a few pillows, toes wiggling in his tartan socks. He looked at the menus, sushi sounded good, but Indian curry didn’t sound bad either. Aziraphale hummed as he looked at the two menus trying to decide, suddenly he found Crowley sitting beside him, dressed in his black night pants and black undershirt, remote in hand flipping through channels, he settled on sushi, and Crowley settled on a cooking competition show. “I’ll have this,” Aziraphale beamed pointing his finger to the sushi rolls.

Crowley pulled out his phone and ordered the meal Aziraphale had requested. After hanging up he wrapped his arm around Aziraphale pulling him close, until his head rested on his shoulder. “Don’t you want to change into you night clothes? Wouldn’t that be more comfortable?” he questioned.

Aziraphale smiled, oddly delighted at a simple comment. “Oh, yes dear, you are so right.” Aziraphale slide off the bed grabbing his bag and heading to the master bathroom. Crowley thought it was curious, they had more than seen each other naked, there was no need to be so modest. Perhaps Aziraphale is feel self-conscious, Crowley thought, wonder why, if anyone said anything nasty to my angel, I’ll destroy them. Crowley found out just how wrong he was once Aziraphale stepped out of the bathroom in a pastel pink, floral lettuce trim lingerie set. Once through the door, Aziraphale turned to press his palms and forearms against the wall, back turned to face Crowley he began shaking his hips back and forth slowly. The back of the frilly bloomer like panties was a heart shaped cut, exposing the angel’s backside. “What do you think?” Aziraphale teased.

“Stay right where you are.” Crowley more requested than ordered, pushing himself of the bed. He made his way over to Aziraphale whose hips were still swaying side to side. Kneeling behind Aziraphale, licking his lips, he finally responded to Aziraphale question, “You look delectable.”

“Then why not take a bite?” the angel giggled as he teased spreading his legs wider.

Crowley was more than happy to oblige, licking his way up Aziraphale’s right leg, taking a bite once he reached just below the leg hole of the panties causing Aziraphale to squeal in delight. Once Crowley left a lovely mark, he stood up, pressing his crotch to Aziraphale plump bottom. “Go on angel, wiggle for me.” Crowley placed his hands lightly on Aziraphale’s waist, just enough to feel him, but being sure not to restrict his movements. Aziraphale obeyed, moving his hips side to side, his rear rubbing against Crowley’s still clothed crotch, feeling it grow harder as he did so. “Oh, angel the thing you do to me, I could cum just like this,” Crowley began to rub circles in Aziraphale sides with is thumbs, “Bet you’d love that wouldn’t you? Knowing that you could make me cum in my pants.” Suddenly Aziraphale stopped moving. “Aziraphale, you alright?” Crowley asked stepping away from Aziraphale.

“That wouldn’t be fun at all.” Aziraphale replied

“Oh, what do you have in mind?”

Aziraphale stood up straight and walked back into the bathroom picking up his bag off the bathroom counter. Walking over to the bed he sat the bag down reaching inside to pull out the leather paddle, collar, and bullet. Handing them over to Crowley, “Grab your toys my dear, and make me cum until I can’t anymore.”

With that Crowley placed the collar and paddle on the bed and threw Aziraphale over his shoulder, running him into his big office space. “Stay” is all Crowley said before running back it to the bedroom. It was only a few moments before Crowley came back satchel and pillow in hand. He dropped them on the floor, walking over to the chair and moving it to sit against the wall. He then laid all the toys out on the opposite side of the desk. Laid out was the paddle, nipple clamps, leash, bullet, vibrator, lube, and hand cuffs. Crowley had decided since getting the gag that they weren’t ready to use it yet. Walking over to Aziraphale, he placed a kiss on his cheek while he collared him. “Comfortable?”

“Very.” Aziraphale assured. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Must be the food.”

“Probably, you alright waiting here?”

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley made his way to the door, it was a fairly quick exchange, Crowley wanted to get back to Aziraphale as soon as possible. Noticing the container was cold, and with what he knew about sushi, Crowley placed the container into the fridge to keep it cool and fresh.

Making his way back to Aziraphale, Crowley walked the angel by his hand to the desk, holding a pillow where Aziraphale’s hips would rest. “Bend over.” He ordered gently. Aziraphale obeyed, pelvis and hips resting against the pillow, arms laying on top of each other, right cheek resting on the back of his forearm. “Spread your legs.” He cooed, gliding his finger down Aziraphale’s spine. Naturally, the angel once again did as he was told, gladly. “Such a good boy, that’s my good angel,” Crowley praised, rubbing his hands up and down Aziraphale’s thighs, before raising his right hand and bring it back down with a loud smack on the side of Aziraphale’s thigh, causing the angel to flinch, and whine. “Too hard?”

“No, just surprised me is all.” Aziraphale assured, “I’ll be sure to let you know when it’s too much.”

“Please do,” Crowley planted a kiss on the back of Aziraphale’s neck, “let’s get a little color on these cheeks.” Crowley teased, pulling down Aziraphale’s panties just below the curve of his butt. Raising his hand once more he delivers three good blows to the Angels right butt cheek, Aziraphale jerking forward with each hit, gasping at the sensation.

“Harder” the angel pleaded, and Crowley was quick to oblige, striking Aziraphale’s rear three more times harder than before, this time bring Aziraphale to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Crowley then spanked Aziraphale’s left cheek six times at the same force. Crowley ran his hands over the reddening flesh, before reaching over the angel to grab the paddle. He ran the paddle Between Aziraphale’s thighs, and after giving a kiss to both cheeks resumed spanking him, this time with the paddle. He started gently at first and increased the force, listening to Aziraphale’s vocal responses, and his body language to read his pleasure. “Like that Angel?” Crowley asked, pausing for a moment.

“Ah, Crowley” Aziraphale wined

“Too much?” Crowley wondered.

“Actually… A bit harder, my dear.”

“uh, ngk, huh” Crowley almost couldn’t believe the words coming from the angel’s lips, “harder” he was going harder, harder than last time anyways. “I’ll hurt you.” Crowley’s voice filled with nervousness and concern.

“I’ll be fine, I…”

“No. I mean, I’ll injure you,” Crowley cut the angel off, “Sorry angel, but I don’t feel comfortable hitting you harder than this.”

“Alright.” Aziraphale agreed

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I won’t make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, this is just fine.” Aziraphale assured, “want to keep going.”

“Yes.” Crowley stroked Aziraphale’s red flesh with the Paddle before continuing to spank him, at the same force as before. Crowley struck aziraphale a total of 30 times, ten times more than the last time they used to toy. Crowley soothed the flesh with his hand, “You did so well, what lovely blushing cheeks you have.” He chuckled. “Come, stand up straight, stretch a bit” Crowley pulled the panties back up. Aziraphale complied, standing upright and stretching his arms, back, and moving his legs. “Tell me when you’re ready to continue.”

“Good to go.” Aziraphale chimed, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck pulling him into a kiss.

Crowley’s hands moved to Aziraphale’s hips pushing him back into the desk, and lifting him up onto it, pushing his chest until his back was flushed to the desk. Aziraphale gasped at the coldness, before letting out a content sigh. Crowley lifted Aziraphale’s legs, pulling them into his chest, so that Aziraphale’s rear was pressed against his crotch, and the angel’s calves rested against Crowley’s right shoulder. Loosening the drawstring Crowley let his pajama bottoms fall to his ankles. After licking his left palm, he coated his member in saliva, before pushing it between Aziraphale’s thighs, just above the angel’s crotch, so that his penis rubbed against the fabric of the angel’s panties as he thrusted. The friction leading Aziraphale to moan softly and tremble with pleasure and delight. “Oh, Angel, uh ngk, you feel so good.” Crowley murmured, “This is what, nuh ah, you do to me.”

Aziraphale’s hands reached behind himself to clutch the edge of the desk, knocking off the toy’s that previously sat there, “a-ah oh Crowley.” He whined

“You like that angel? Do you like having your thighs fucked?” Crowley’s voice was rough and sultry.

“Yes! Oh yes!”

“Bet you could cum for me, nuh, just like this couldn’t you, uh, with my prick rubbing against you ngk, I can feel you leaking through your pants.” Crowley teased, thrusting harder.

“yes, yes, yes. Oh, don’t stop, please Crowley a-ah” Aziraphale moaned as he white knuckled the edge of the desk behind him. It felt so good, having his thighs fuck by Crowley, felling his prick rub against his thighs and crotch, and hearing Crowley’s pleasured moans, he couldn’t help himself, reaching under the top of the lingerie to play with his nipples. “yeah, yeah, ah, ah, ah… uh!” Crowley was right, Aziraphale came in his lingerie bottoms, and suddenly Crowley stop thrusting despite not having released. “Crowley, don’t stop, you haven’t.”

“We aren’t done yet angel, you wanted me to make you cum until you no longer could, and who knows how long that will take.” Crowley teased, giving Aziraphale a devious smile.


	19. lets play pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of lets play pt.1.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s ankles and twisted him until he was laying longways on the desk. “That was rather quick wasn’t it” Crowley mocked Aziraphale, pulling the angels bottoms off, “No idea you’d enjoy having your thighs fuck so much.”

“Nor did I… I just Ah!” Aziraphale was interrupted by Crowley’s mouth engulfing his still tender member. “A-ah, ah, no, Crowley, it hurts!” He whined, and Crowley released him with a pop.

“Thought you said you wanted to be tortured?” Crowley retorted, licking his lips, “unless you’ve changed you mind, then…”

Aziraphale shot up, gripping Crowley’s hair in his fingers, pulling him close to his face and looking him in the eye, “Suck me” he said almost demanding, causing Crowley to laugh, gently pushing the angel to lay back once again.

Crowley took Aziraphale back into his mouth, circling the angels head with his tongue, causing the angel to scream from the over sensitization. Crowley took Aziraphale into his mouth deeper, humming around his shaft, suddenly finding the angels fingers clutching and tugging at his hair. “A-Ah! Ah, ah, ah, nuh, buh, mmm, ah! Crowley,” Aziraphale screamed, drool leaking from his lips and tears running down his cheeks. “Please ah! Please, please.” The angel begged,

“Had enough, angel?” Crowley asked, after releasing Aziraphale’s aching prick.

“No, please, no hu, hu, please more” Aziraphale stammered

“Of course, my dear.” Crowley leaned over the angel to give him a peck on the cheek, reaching his hand down to stroke the angel, “You really are a little pain slut aren’t you, my lovely little masochist.” Crowley teased rubbing his thumb over the head of Aziraphale’s member.

“a-ah yes, yes!”

“Say it, say ‘I’m Crowley’s little pain slut.”

“I-I’m uh Cr- Crowley’s mmm little pain slut uh.”

“say, ‘I love having my Bell-end tortured”

“I lo-uh-ve having my nuh, uh ah!”

“come on, angel.” Crowley bit Aziraphale’s neck and rubbed his thumb over the angels leaking piss-slit.

“A-ah, ah, I love ah, nuh, having my bell-end hu oh, tortured!” he cried out, and Crowley released his grasp.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it.” The demon teased, standing up straight between Aziraphale’s legs, taking his own finger into his mouth, before probing Aziraphale’s anus, slowly slipping two finger inside, leading Aziraphale to moan and arch his back in pleasure, “You want me inside your tight little hole don’t you.” His voice was seductive and sweet.

“Yes, please, yes”

“Want me to fuck you into oblivion.”

“Yes”

Crowley crocked his finger, grazing Aziraphale’s sweet spot before removing them, “To bad for you.” Crowley made his way to the back of the desk, “tsk, look at the mess you made,” Crowley reached down to pick up the vibrator and covered it in lubricant “If you want to be fucked so bad,” he teased sitting the toy next to the angel’s face, “You can fuck yourself with this”

Aziraphale reached up and grabbed the toy in his hand before sitting up and jumping off the desk. He made his way about a foot in front of the desk, before facing away from it, getting down on his knees and leaning forward until his forehead rested on the floor with his arms beneath him and the toy positioned at his entrance. Slowly he pushed the toy inside of himself, as Crowley leaned against the desk to watch the angel pleasure himself. Once he found his special spot, he turned the dial slightly to be at a low vibration, pushing and pulling it slowly in and out of his body, moaning softly as his member twitched back to life. Gradually he picked up the pace, leaving the vibrations on low for now and mainly focusing of the pleasure the penetration, and thrusting of the toy brought him. “oh, oh, there yes” he moaned and whispered softly, but loud enough for Crowley to hear. It wasn’t long before he increased the vibrations, closer to a medium vibration but still rather low. Keeping the same pace, Aziraphale let the vibrations do most of the work, moaning louder, but making sure he remembered to swallow so saliva didn’t go up his nose, he could not image that being pleasant. “A-ah nuh, uh, yeah, fuck me!” Aziraphale almost screams picking up the pace, “Ah yes, yes, feels so good.” He turns the vibrations up, keeping the toy deep inside of him, pushing himself up so he was now on his hands and knees, “A-ah ah!” drool spilled out of his mouth onto the floor and pre-cum leaked as his prick twitched. Rolling onto his back Aziraphale reached his hands down, taking hold of his cock, one hand working his shaft and the other his head. “Yes, yes, yes, nuh-ah.” Aziraphale cried out falling over the edge, covering his hands in his cum, he brought them to his face and licked them clean, still moaning as the toy continued to buzz inside of him. Reaching down he slowly removed the toy from his body, lay on his back panting, trying to catch his breath, he found the demons hands on him.

“you alright?” Crowley asked gently caressing the angel’s chest, “You did so well, you looked absolutely beautiful, angel.”

“just fine, my dear” sitting up, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Crowley’s neck, “please” the angel whined, “play with me more.” 


	20. lets play pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last two chapters.

A wicked smile came across Crowley’s lips, “of course, my angel,” he slipped the lingerie top off the angel, before hooking his fingers into the O of the collar and pulling Aziraphale into a deep kiss, at the same time hooking the leash to the collar, “this way, angel,” Crowley stood up and gently tugged on the leash, leading Aziraphale into the bedroom in front of the full-length mirror. Crowley sat behind the angel, legs stretch out on either side, “lean back against me, and open your legs,” the demon ordered softly, and Aziraphale gladly obeyed his still flaccid penis hanging between his thighs. Crowley reached up to grip the leash closer to the collar, using his new grip to pull Aziraphale’s head back, leaving a mark on the curve of his neck. Reaching his free hand down to stroke the angel’s member, earning whimpers and moans. Pulling the leash so Aziraphale’s face was turned towards the mirror, the angel began to squirm with excitement. “You’re so vain aren’t angel? You just love seeing that lustful look on your face as I get you off.” Crowley teased, voice sweet and seductive. “look at what a pretty pet you make.” Crowley tugged at the leash and speed up his movements, Aziraphale’s prick becoming increasingly hard, as Crowley worked him.

“Oh, Crowley, please, inside, I need you inside.”

“Oh? You want me to fuck you in front of the mirror, watch as my prick slips in and out of your tight little hole.” Crowley used his thumb to rub the head of Aziraphale’s cock.

“Please, Crowley,” Aziraphale reached his hands behind himself to run his fingers through Crowley’s red locks. “Play with me, fuck me.”

Suddenly Crowley pushed Aziraphale over so that he was in doggy-style position, face only a few inches away from the mirror. Crowley was now on his knees, he slipped two fingers into his mouth before pushing them into Aziraphale, curling them up and crooking them inside of him, before he began thrusting them. Aziraphale moaned loudly, squirming and trying his best to push back into Crowley. “More, please, more.” The angel begged, and Crowley happily obliged by slipping in a third finger and fingering him faster and harder. Seeing his own face twist in pleasure, aroused Aziraphale more than it probably should, he found that he wore lust so well. Aziraphale whined when he felt Crowley’s fingers leave him but twitched with excitement and he felt the demon’s member rub against his anus. Aziraphale watched in the mirror as Crowley opened his mouth letting drool fall onto his prick, before he slowly slipped himself inside. Crowley always felt so good inside of him, nothing could compare to the pleasure of being taken by Crowley. “Oh, Crowley, you feel so good inside of me.” Aziraphale moaned shamelessly, “Please, I want you to fuck me until my voice goes hoarse, make me cum until I can’t anymore.”

Hearing that sent Crowley over the edge, grabbing Aziraphale’s waist, leash still wrapped around his left hand, he pulled him back hard and fast into his thrusts. Aziraphale watching as Crowley fuck him hard, seeing his own face become lewd, eyes filled with lust, and body burning with desire. With every thrust, Aziraphale could feel a slight tug from the collar around his neck, feeling owned in the best way. “yes, harder, a-ah, dig your nails, uh, into me!” the angel pleaded, already consumed by pleasure. Crowley happily obliged digging his nails into Aziraphale’s waist and picking up the pace, trusting harder, earning him a hiss. “a-ah yea-yeah, I love your hands nu-uh, I love feeling you, nuh, deep inside me!” he cried out.

Crowley loved how vocal Aziraphale was during sex, how he had become more comfortable expressing what he wants and what he likes. Hearing the sweet angel’s voice say such naughty thing excited him. Aziraphale was so hot and tight, Crowley loved feeling him around his shaft. But more than anything he loved Aziraphale, no one else has ever made the demon feel the way he does for the angel. Leaning forward Crowley began leaving kisses all along the angels back before burying his face in Aziraphale’s locks, taking in his scent. “I love you, more than anything.” He whispered into the angel hair, dropping the leash and wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s torso, “I love you; I love you.” Crowley continued thrusting hard and deep within Aziraphale, eliciting more excited pleasured moans from the angel. Reaching down he stroked the angel in rhythm of his thrusts, pulling a gasp from his lips, his other hand slid under his chin, bring Aziraphale’s face up, “Look at yourself, look at how beautiful you are,” Crowley moaned nuzzling his mouth and nose in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, biting and pulling the collar to undo it, hearing it fall to the ground. He then proceeded to leave marks on the curve of the angel’s neck.

Aziraphale stared at himself in the mirror as Crowley continued to pleasure him. Seeing Crowley wrapped around his body, feeling him deep inside, and seeing his own overwhelmed lustful face pushed him over the edge, cumming hard as Crowley continued thrusting into him. The demon slipped his arms under Aziraphale’s thighs and pick him up, the angel reaching his hands above and behind himself to hold onto to Crowley, to keep himself steady. Aziraphale saw himself, legs spread wide by Crowley’s hands, being bounced and down on Crowley’s cock by his thrust. “uuh, don’t stop!” Aziraphale begged

“wouldn’t dream of it, angel.” Crowley laughed, licking his lips.

“Fuck, I love you, Crowley, I love you!” the angel screamed, digging his nails into Crowley’s scalp and neck. His prick leaking but still flaccid, Aziraphale screamed and moaned as Crowley bounced him faster. “uh-oh, fuck!” He tilted his head back to rest of Crowley’s shoulder, his prick finally getting hard again but slower than before, body spent, panting, he let out a grunt, as though he was straining.

“Is this position hard on you?” Crowley asked concerned, stopping his thrusts.

“Perhaps a little but I don’t dislike it.” Aziraphale assured, as Crowley lifted him off his penis, gently sitting him down, before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bed, laying him down gently on his back.

“I know you said you are alright, but a better position will make you feel even better.” Crowley explained , “so tell me how you want to be taken.” Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, as he sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up Aziraphale reached over to grab some pillows from the head board, stacking two on top of each other and a third in front of the stack, before resting his tummy on the stack and his forearms and head on the third, wiggling his hips back and forth, "Like this, my dear."


	21. lets play pt.4 (finale part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of lets play. finally!

Crowley came up behind Aziraphale, lining himself up at the angel’s entrance, before slipping into him with ease, steadily increasing his thrusts, digging his nails into the angel’s waist. “So delicious, my sweet, angel.” Crowley cooed, before licking up the back of Aziraphale’s neck. “You feel so good around me, you always do.” Picking up the pace, bring loud cries of pleasure from Aziraphale’s lips. What a perfect position, the angel felt so tight like this, and Crowley Knew the angel must be feeling him, truly, deeply, by the frantic whines and gasps of pleasure. Though the demon enjoyed a front view of his angel, he decided that this view was also quite exquisite.

“Ah, Crowley Ahn, my hair! Pull My hair” the angel screamed in desperation, he needed it, the mix of pain and pleasure. “Spank me, nuh mark me, make me yours.”

“Oh angel,” Crowley chuckled, “I have already made you mine, but I will hu- ahn gladly give you what you want.” He teased, before tangling his fingers in the angel’s hair pulling hard, using his free hand to spank Aziraphale, feeling him tighten around him as he did. Hand coming down again, eliciting a cry from Aziraphale. “that’s it, scream for me! Let me hear how much you love it!” Crowley demanded, thrusting into Aziraphale harder, tugging at his hair roughly, digging his nails into Aziraphale’s rear before striking it hard once again.

“Ah-nuh, yes, Crowley harder, pull harder,” Aziraphale begged, “fuck me, Ah! Please faster, harder!”

Crowley tugged hard on Aziraphale’s hair, trusting faster and deeper as he did so. Freehand gripping the side of Aziraphale’s waist, nails digging in leaving marks that were sure to show for a while. Leaning forward Crowley latched on to the side of Aziraphale’s neck, biting and sucking at the tinder flesh, reassessing Aziraphale’s hair, tossing his head forward onto the pillows that rested below him, causing the angel to whine, drool spilling from his lips. “Crowley, ah uh please, please, fuck uhn, I can’t.” Aziraphale cried out

“it’s okay,” Crowley whispered in his ear, “just let go!” he leaned back grabbing hold of Aziraphale’s waist on either side trusting fast and hard as the angel fell over the edge, screaming Crowley’s name. Crowley continued to thrust until finally he came, filling the angel with his cum, until it leaked from him. Pulling out, cum spilled from Aziraphale, as he twitched and writhed in pleasure.

“It’s okay, you did so well for me,” Crowley soothed, rubbing Aziraphale’s back, “you’re okay, just breath.” Crowley scooped Aziraphale up in his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. “let’s get you cleaned up.” Crowley said sweetly picking Aziraphale up to prop him on clean pillows that rested below the headboard. Heading to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth and a towel, he returned and clean Aziraphale’s rear, legs and tummy that had been covered. “Want some water, angel?”

“yes, please.” Aziraphale gently nodded, as Crowley wrapped him in covers.

Crowley made his way to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and the sushi from the fridge, before swiftly returning to Aziraphale’s side. “Here you are, don’t drink to quickly,” He cautioned before handing the glass over to Aziraphale. “Would you like some of your sushi?”

“Yes, please,” Aziraphale nodded removing the glass of water from his lips, taking the box of sushi into his hands. Crowley shifted to sit next to Aziraphale, being sure not to make skin contact, unless otherwise requested.

“I’ll put on some tele” Crowley switched to tv to the cooking network, “Are you feeling alright? Are you comfortable?”

“I am, but I want my clothes.”

Crowley got up and walked over to Aziraphale’s bag and grabbed his pjs, “need help?” Crowley asked, aziraphale responding with a nod. Crowley moved his way back to the bed and helped Aziraphale slip his night pants and shirt on, before wrapping him back in blankets. “you did so well, did you enjoy yourself? any feedback?” Crowley shifted back to his previous spot.

“It was fun, you’re always so good to me,” Aziraphale said leaning his head to rest on Crowley shoulder, “I really liked being taken from behind, you feel so big a deep,” Aziraphale giggled before taking another sip of water, “Thank you for being so careful with me, I let the rush of pleasure take over me, I wasn’t thinking about the well-being of my body.”

“It’s alright angel, part of the job really,” Crowley smiled, “It’s easy to get lost in pleasure, I’m here to pull you back and keep you safe.”

“I love you” Aziraphale giggled before taking a bite of his sushi.

“Love you too, My Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique, help me help you. I love hearing your comments.


End file.
